The Guardian
by tigoar
Summary: someone watches Tohru from the shadows, always protecting her. how will the Sohma family take to him.
1. Default Chapter

The only person I own is Tigoar. I don't own fruit baskets like Natsuki Takaya does, so he has no right to sue me.

Prologue

There was a car wreak, a mother died and a child wept. A cloaked man looked at his dead friend that he could not save. "Kyoko I will look after your daughter from the shadows and protect her from harm, just as you helped me in my time of need, I swear upon my cursed blood." He muttered as he began to fade into the darkness.

The guardian

"that troublesome wench, one day I will drive you out." a fuming Akito said as he paced back and forth in his room "I should have her harmed more in some way or maybe I should kill he and make it look like the other did it." a new voice suddenly spoke up from a corner "no, you will leave her alone." Akito looked in the direction of the voice. There in the corner was a man clad in tiger stripes. "Who the hell are you and what do you want" Akito asked in surprise and a little fear, his room was the hardest one to get to. "I am Ms. Honda's guardian, and you have harmed her, now you will have your only warning." a flash appeared out of the mans hand and Akitos robe was suddenly Akito was pinned, there by his shoulder was a small samurai sword "harm her again and there will be twice what you dealt her." the man then turned to leave. "What is your name and why would you help such a stupid girl" Akito growled in rage. The man then turned and came right to Akitos face, Akito was shocked to see green cat eyes glare at him "a debt to the one that saved me when I couldn't save her. The name I am known as is Tigoar, you can keep the blade as a reminder of Me." then Tigoar was gone. Akito then pulled the blade from his sleeve and looked at it. The blade was a foot and 1/2 long; the hilt was black with tigers on it. His eyes then glinted a little, and Akito then whispered into the darkness. "When I find you I will slit your throat with this blade." From one of the doors a small girl with sandy hair watched then crept away.


	2. The walk home

I don't own fruit baskets

chapter2

The walk home

Tohru Honda was walking home when a voice called out to her. "Hello Tohru." Tohru then looked in the direction of the voice and answered back. "Oh, hello Mr.Iscar." Mr. Iscar was the areas store managers. He was fairly built with dark brown hair. They then began to chat about things when Kisa came running to her "sis, sis." "Oh hello Kisa, what are you doing in such a rush." Torue asked the sandy haired girl. "I need to tell you what happened after you left. Someone named Tigoar actually threatened Akito about you." Tohru stopped dead in her tracks "Tigoar." she said meekly "sis do you know who he is?" Tohru answered "no, but I know he was in my moms gang. She used to tell me stories about him, like this one time he took on an entire gang by himself and came back with only a few scratches." Kisa then looked at the man beside Tohru and recognized him but before she could say anything though the man raised his index finger to his lips. "Ms. Honda you run on home, I need to speak with your friend here for a second." Mr. Iscar said "ok, see you later Kisa." Tohru then walked off. Mr. Iscar then looked at Kisa. "Walk with me for a bit Ms. Sohma, I need to explain things."

"So you know my other identity?" Iscar asked. "Yes, you're the one that threw the knife." Kisa answered. "That's true, and did you hear every thing that I said to Akito?" Kisa then said "yes, is what sis said true? Iscar looked up into the sky "those were grand days and that battle she was talking about, well you can get some scars when facing twenty armed people by yourself with only your teeth and claws to fight with. They then came to building "this is my home please keep my secret for now until I talk with your cousin Kyo." Kisa then looked a little worried. "You're not going to hurt him are you?" Iscar then grinned "no, but he is going to be in a tournament in a couple of months and I want to train him." "What tournament?" she asked relived "a were tournament, now run home I have to change cloths and go meet with him." Kisa started running when he called to her "and stay out of trouble, you little tiger." Kisa smiled at him than ran to the Sohma complex.


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

You know the drill.

Chapter 3

Welcome to the jungle

Kyo Sohma was walking his usual path through the woods mumbling to him self about that stupid rat. "Kyo Sohma I wish to fight you." a masked figure jumped from the trees in front of him "ok, you bastard I need to work out some of my frustrations and you look like a good bag to hit." They began fighting; they blocked most moves but got in a few good ones. The masked figure backed off and held up his left arm. On it was a silver bracelet. The man then turned and said "show me your true form, Kyo before I rip those beads from your arm." He then ripped his bracelet off and began to change. The mans body grew more muscular and sandy hair and black strips formed on his arms; he then took off his mask. Kyo was shocked, the man had a tiger face! The tiger then spoke to him "come little kitty and play with Tigoar." "Alright you stupid bastard." Kyo said in rage as he took off his beads. Kyo then began to change into his true form that of a cat like monster. They began to fight again, and Tigoar spoke up as he fought and easily dodged Kyo "you don't use that body often do you?" Tigoar then came at Kyo and kicked. Kyo flew and hit a tree, Tigoar then looked down on the boy "you are not worthy of protecting her, you will train with me until you beat me in that form boy." Kyo then looked at Tigoar "why the hell should I" Tigoar then went to a tree and smashed it "you have that power Kyo Sohma, your other sensei is a good teacher, but he doesn't know how to handle your true form." Come every three days and I will prepare you for the tournament." Kyo was then puzzled "what tournament" "the tournament in which you will face me, in two months a tournament of shape shifters will commence."

"So what exactly is this tournament? Before I make my choice, I need to know what I'm facing." Kyo asked Tigoar. "Every 3 years a tournament is held for people like us." He then gestured toward Kyo "reason being is to find out who the strongest is. Now I leave you to make your own choice." Tigoar then leapt to one of the trees and disappeared. Kyo then put on his beads and changed into his human form and left for Shigures.


	4. We have fun and games

If you didn't guess it I don't own fruit baskets

Chapter 4

We have fun and games

Three days went by quickly for Kyo, on the third day Kisa came to him. "So are you going?" She asked him. "So you know him to." She then nodded her head "before he even came to you he made a threat on Akito about if he ever hurt sis again, Tigoar would deal twice over." Kyo was starting to like this guy more and more; he actually had the guts to stand up to Akito. "I think I will go today" he told Kisa. That afternoon Kyo went to the clearing, on a stump Tigoar was waiting "good you showed up, just to let you know you might be in pain through the lessons." "So what's first?" Kyo asked "first we have to work on your balance, reflexes, and coordination" he then brought out a boom box ", and to do that we need to teach you to dance" Kyo looked annoyed "why the hell do I need to learn how to dance." Tigoar turned the music on, he then turned and grinned at Kyo "I'm a big fan of Queen, now come at me and listen to the rhythm" waiting for the hammer to fall started playing and Kyo came at Tigoar in his true form, as they fought Tigoar dodged everything Kyo threw at him, but Kyo began to follow the movements of the music and finally connected. "Good you have already started to learn, every person has a rhythm that they like to follow you just need to understand it." They continued on with the lessons for a few weeks, some were strange and bizarre but when Kyo would ask why Tigoar would simply reply "wax on, and wax off." Kyo didn't get it but continued.

"Next we work on dodging projectiles." Tigoar told Kyo one day. "I didn't think they allowed weapons in fights." Tigoar then looked at him "I lost last time because of a projectile, look at my back." Kyo did and saw it was horribly burned. "I was fighting against a were dragon. He flew into the air and then blew fire balls at me. One hit me and I was down for the count." Tigoar then looked at Kyo "get ready" Tigoar then held up a bag of soft balls. "And go." Tigoar then began throwing the balls at him, Kyo dodged most of them but Tigoar would throw at different speeds and angles. Kyos training continued like this for the rest of the week.


	5. Training pays

Sigh, I don't own fruit baskets

Chapter 5

Training pays

Kyo was in the family room when Yuki stormed in angry "so what got you annoyed rat boy?" Yuki answered in a huff "that stupid brother of mine, he actually came to school today and bothered everyone, so don't anger me you stupid cat." "So you want to fight then huh!" Kyo countered "fine, I hope you last longer than 5 seconds." Yuki came at Kyo; he always comes in from the right he suddenly thought. Kyo dodged Yukis uppercut and countered with a kick, today it was Yuki that ended in the yard today. Kyo then looked at his fist and thought "is this from Tigoars training? I knew where and when he was coming, have I actually improved that much?"

At the dojo his master also noticed the change "you seem to have been improving Kyo, so who is also training you, hm?" Kyo was surprised. "Who says I've been training with some one else master?" His master grinned "your style has changed a bit, your more graceful and balanced, who ever he is I would like to meet him." Kyo thought might as well; it had to happen sooner or later. "I meet with him tomorrow, come with me then master." "That's fine, Kyo you can leave for today, I need to meditate." After Kyo left his master thought to himself. What is it that I've been doing wrong? How has this man improved Kyo?

As both Kyo and his master came into the clearing Tigoar answered "I was wondering when you were going to bring him." he then looked at Kyo "go for a nice run Kyo, I would like to talk with your master alone." Yes sir." Kyo then took off. "So tell me how you were able to improve him?" Kyos teacher asked. "Its nothing you did wrong, Kyos other form also needs training, you don't know how to train that form while I do." "So how do you know how to train him, Mr. Tigoar?" "Because I was like him until I learned to control my power." Tigoar then took off his bracelet and changed to his other form then spoke again "there is some thing else you should know, in 5 more weeks a tournament is going to happen and Kyo will be in it." Tigoar then changed to his human self "would you like to spar until he gets back?" He asked. "Why not" they then squared off.

Both were blocking each other moves with ease after a while Tigoar suddenly spoke "I have your rhythm now." Tigoar then rushed and did a slide elbow. Kyos master backed off "your style is most interesting, you learn the rhythm of your opponents in the first few moves and if they don't change their moves you read them perfectly and hit their weak points. If the person is not quick enough you beat them with ease." Tigoar then grinned "you almost have my style down but there is a few more tricks left." Tigoar then came at him again and did a flurry of strange punched most connected with his chest Tigoar then backed away "if I was in my other form you would be dead with that move, that pain your feeling is where I hit you with my fingers, if I had my claws you would have 20 puncture wounds." Kyo then ran into the clearing "let's stop for now." The master then looked to Kyo "I can see that this man is a good teacher and an honorable one, as well, Kyo I give you permission to continue training with him."


	6. Haunting past

The only ones I own are Tigoar and Vixenly, not fruit baskets

Chapter 6

Haunting past

The training continued on for another week then Tigoar didn't show up one day. Kyo was getting angry he had waited for over two hours for him to show up. "Where the hell is he?" he growled. A voice then spoke from the woods. "He's not going to show up, not tonight, this night is his time of past memories." Kyo looked in the direction of the voice there by Tigoars stump was a woman. She was dressed to go to a nightclub, her hair was reddish and her eyes were amber. "Who the hell are you?" Kyo asked in surprise. "An acquaintance of Tigoar, he asked me to train with you for a few days, I am called Vixenly." she answered. "So why isn't he here today?" Kyo asked again. "He is morning, today is the day his life changed forever, sit down and I will tell you." Kyo sat, Vixenly then began. "18 years ago Tigoar was a normal human being, he had a decent job and a loving girl friend, but that all changed when he first changed in to his were form." she then looked at Kyo "the first time you change it is truly terrible, you remember everything but only the killing instincts show. Tigoar was at a party with his girlfriend when it happened; he changed in front of everyone then attacked. Seven people died and his girlfriend was badly wounded, he then ran off into the night, to this day he has nightmares from what he did. His girlfriend was the worst of it; her face and body now have long and jagged scars."

Vixenly then looked sad. "He once told me that she found him 10 years ago, telling him that she forgave him, but to look at her face, he just couldn't bare it knowing that he was the one that caused her pain and suffering." She then looked at Kyo again "tell me, have you ever hurt anyone when you were in your other form?" Kyo simple said "I don't want to talk about it." "Very well." Vixenly replied. "Continuing on, when Tigoar ran he came to Japan looking to hide. Every night his nightmares would get worse, always seeing his girlfriend on the floor with blood on his claws, at that time he tried to commit suicide by slitting his wrists." Kyo was shocked. He didn't think Tigoar could do it. "Some one saved him though. Her name was Kyoko Honda."

Flashback

The man couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't go to anyone about his condition and the nightmares were getting worse, so he finally did it. He chose an alley to do it. "It's not so bad" the man mumbled as he dropped the raiser. A figure was coming up to him but he lost consciousness.

The dreams were always the same. Sasha was talking with one of her friends when the feeling came to him. The feeling of the change, his body felt like it was burning up. Sasha turned and looked at him. "Are you alright Sean?" Green cat eyes looked at her, and then he attacked, his claws slicing her chest and belly. Sean then looked at his now human hand and the innocent face of his lover. He fell to his knees and cried out "why!"

Sean Iscar shouted "no!" as he woke "I'm still alive." he croaked out. Sean looked around and found himself bandaged and in a bed, a woman was looking at him. "We almost lost you." she then smacked him "what the hell were you thinking. Suicide is never the answer." The man then spoke "you don't know what I've done, I'm a monster!" he roared "stop that!" she yelled "you'll open up your stitches." The woman then spoke softly "what ever you've done, here it is in the past. Start a new life here. There is still time to change so long as you're alive." Sean then looked at her quizzically "why did you help me?" She then looked at him "I may be a gang leader Kyoko the crimson butterfly but I know when to do the right thing." "Thank you." he replied. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while if I join your gang?" Kyoko was surprised. "Well you said I should start a new life, so I will. By the way, the name's Sean Iscar." Sean then spoke again "there is one thing you should know about me. My blood is cursed. I become a killer every quarter moon."

End flashback


	7. Vixen flurry

The only ones I own are Tigoar and Vixenly so ha.

Chapter7

Vixen flurry

"So that's how he started to be how he is now. Until her gang separated a few years later, Sean stayed until the end helping and fighting. His worst fight was when he had to go against the Kizas. Most of Kyokos gang were injured from a previous fight, so Sean told them all to stay put and he would take them alone." Vixenly said. "I think I'll save some for later until after you and I spar for a bit." "Damn it was just getting good." Kyo said. Both Kyo and Vixenly then got up and changed in to their other forms. Vixenly looked quite well in her other form, she was covered in fiery red fur and had a large fox tail. "You don't look to shabby Kyo." Vixenly said as she eyed the youth in his cat form. "Now show me a good time." Vixenly came at him then jabbing and sometimes kicking. "Can you show me some special moves little Kyo?" she baited him. Kyo was liking this more and more. "Ok then, let's see how you like this." Kyo then surprised her by flipping and also grabbing on to her shoulders. He then threw her as he landed and she hit hard. Vixenly rushed at him and started doing large kicks. "Your pretty good." she said after a few more moves. "Sorry kid but I have to go, Tigoar will be back next time." she then turned and grinned at him "see you at the tournament, ciao." she then blew a kiss at him.

Tigoar was meditating when Vixenly arrived. "Why did you decide to train him? He answered "I was like him once. He has never been accepted into his family, simply because he was just a little different from them." He then looked saddened "I needed to teach someone before I go." "Where are you going?" Vixenly asked questioningly. "I will die in about 4 more months." He then pointed to his head "cancer." "Kyo Sohma deserves a chance to be accepted by someone other than his family, that's why I'm doing this."

Vixenly looked at him and asked. "How are your burns doing?" Tigoar showed her. "This time it's Draco that's going down in flames, even if I have to shove my entire arm in to his mouth." He said as he put his shirt back on. Vixenly then smirked "I guess you'll always have a redneck tan." He then looked at her. "Your looking for a fight aren't you?" he asked questioningly. "If it'll get you out of your funk I'd make you a tiger skin rug."

The two began to square off. "Come on, you foxy lady." Tigoar baited her, she then came rushing as him then flipped on her palms and kicked with both feet. Tigoar blocked it and did a couple of moves himself, first rolling back and leaping at her claws first and then bashed her head to the floor and leaped off landing on his feet. "You're getting slow Vix." Now she was angry, called her slow eh well lets see how the stupid furball liked this. She ran strait at Tigoar punching incredibly fast and accurate. Her final move was a huge uppercut knocking tigoar 7 feet into the air. "Slow am I! I think not you zoo animal." She yelled at him as he got to his feet. "Nice hit." Tigoar said as he rubbed his jaw. "But now it's my turn." He came at Vixenly then, she tried to kick him but he simply caught the leg and yelled out "hunter trap!" he then rolled with her leg onto her and dislocated it.

"We're done; I'm not going to fight you with that injury I just gave you." Tigoar said as he got up. "You cheater." Vixenly glared at him "hold still while I pop it back into place." There was a loud pop and the joint was back in "and what do you mean cheater, I used that move against Lobo a few years ago." He then grinned a little. "May have pissed him off for a while but it was still fair. You want a drink?" She calmed down a bit "why not I need a good drink after this." They drank for the rest of the night and fell into a drunken sleep.


	8. Thriller

Read chapter 1 you get the idea.

Chapter 8

Thriller

Tigoar returned the next training lesson. After they trained a bit they both heard a rustle in the bushes and Hana emerged. "You're early." Tigoar said. "Hello Mr. Iscar," she then turned and looked at Kyo in his true form "hello Kyo Sohma." Kyo was shocked. How the hell do you know it's me he wondered. As if reading his thoughts she answered "you forget I can see your electric waves, I can also see a person's life force outline and yours were always that of a monster cat. You need not worry your secret is safe with me." She then turned to Tigoar "I fear something is going to happen to Tohru, the fan club was eyeing her harshly today." Suddenly a phone started to ring, it was Tigoars. "Hello" he then began listening to the voice. "Try to stall them for an hour, we'll be there by then." he then looked at Kyo and Hana "you were right, that was my source for the fan club the just took Tohru," he then grinned a little evilly "I think its time we make sure this never happens again." he looked at Kyo "get your master and meet us near your house in thirty minutes, Hana come with me." "What are you going to do?" Kyo asked "there's a saying I use for times like these, don't get mad, just scare them."

When they all meet Tigoar explained the plan to them, they all agreed to it and actually laughed at it.

"You had your warnings to stay away from prince Yuki, now you pay the price." the girls had tied Tohru up and were interrogating her. "Let's punish her and get it over with one of them said. A voice suddenly spoke. "No, it is you that will be punished, and this time no electric shock will suffice." the girls looked toward the voice and then they hissed "scary electric girl." "Demons of the darkness I summon thee, destroy the ones that wish to harm my friend and me." Smoke suddenly started to billow and two forms emerged from the smoke. Both had feline forms, one with strips the other completely orange, then the stripped ones spoke. "It will be done master, come brother it has been so long since I've tasted the blood of a young virgin." The two monsters started coming after the two girls.

The club ran as fast as they could and his a man. "What's the hurry girls." He asked. "There's two monsters after us." they answered in unison "well then I a great martial artist master will stop them." the beasts suddenly appeared. "You better run girls" he said to them and they did. Behind them they heard a ghastly scream as if the man was torn apart. They looked behind and saw them coming, one had a bloody hand in its mouth. The club ran until they were in an alley, then they were trapped. The demons came and the stripped one then ate the hand in front of them. The club was crying "don't eat us we taste bad!" The stripped one then spoke. "We're both pretty full so we will only eat one of you." He then randomly grabbed one of the girls and both demons took off leaving the girls crying on their knees.

By the time the three of them got back to the others all of them were laughing hard "did you see the look on their faces! Ah ha." Tigoar laughed out loud. When they reached them only Tohru was in shock. "So how did it go, you get them good?" Kyos master asked as he wiped the fake blood off of his face. "Perfect." Tigoar looked at Tohru "I don't think they will be bothering you for a long time." He then looked at the girl in his arms "you did a good job back there." the blond girl looked at him "thanks I kind of enjoyed it myself, but lets not do it again." she then looked at her watch "I've got to go, see you at school tomorrow ms. Honda." she then left.

"So where did you find her at? I didn't think one of the members would help Tohru Honda, the evil taker of prince Yuki." Kyo asked "I caught her breaking into my home, found out who she was and made a deal with her. She would be my spy and get paid for it, or I would take her to the police. She agreed to do it." He looked at Tohru and spoke softly "so do you feel alright Ms. Honda?" She then looked at him "your the Tigoar that mom spoke about aren't you?" "Yes, I owe your mother everything, she stopped me from doing something terrible." Tigoar said slowly. "Don't have any plans next week, you and the rest of the zodiac are going to the U.S.A." He then looked at every one "its going to be a good one this year."


	9. Mail call

I wish oh wish I owned fruit baskets but we can't all get what we want now can we.

Thanks every one for the reviews!

Chapter 9

Mail call

"Oh Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, it looks like the mails here and everyone got something." Shigure called out. The three of them opened up their mail Yuki read it out loud "you have been chosen to see a grand spectacle. Inside this envelope is a fight ticket to Denver Colorado in the United States of America. This is an all expense paid trip. You will be staying at the full moon resort in wolf springs. The other thing is a spectator ticket to a tournament that you have to see to believe. Be there or loose out on it." "Alright, I'm going." Kyo said enthusiastically. The four all agreed with Shigure singing softly to himself "high school girls in bikinis."

At the Sohma complex it was the same "its free lets go!" Momiji cried out, he then ran to his room and began packing. "It says Kyo will be there so I'm going too!" Kagura said in delight. Hatsuharu decided to go too. "It says in mine that I may get a chance to fight Kyo." Dark Haru suddenly surfaced "I'm going to get you this time you little fluffy kitty!" he then began laughing evilly to himself.

Ritsu decided to go as well, his came with a "bravery amulet" "this amulet will give you courage, please come people will be proud of you for your strength. So I will go too." Suddenly he spilled his milk "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me dairy cows I am not worthy of drinking from you!" Yuki s brother Aya spoke out loud to Hatori as they drank their tea "I will go too." he then did his annoying laugh. "I might as well, I could use a vacation." he thought. Kisa would go because sis was going, Hiro wanted to go because Kisa was going.

Akito looked at his package. It was the scabbard to Tigoars blade. "Come and you will never hear from me again" he then gripped the letter in his hand "very well Tigoar, you will get your wish. After this I will never see you again, then so be it. I will go."

Everyone was ready to go the next day. As Shigures group entered the airport Yuki asked an important question "hey Shigure, what about your publisher? Did you take care of her?" Shigure then did his little grin "oh yee of little faith, of course I took care of her." At that moment Shigures publisher showed up at the house and found a letter "sorry on a little vacation, find me if you dare." Veins started popping out of her head "oh I'll find you then your going to finish your book." She then looked at the burnable garbage and found the letter. "So your going to the states are you, then I'll meet you there." She then took off.


	10. Planes, dreams, and publishers

I only own tigoar and a few others not fruit baskets

Chapter 10

Planes, dreams and publishers

The boarding of the flight went well for everyone but Haru. "Sir please remove all jewelry and metal objects from your body." It took him a while. Every one began boarding the plane. It was then Shigures publisher bought her ticket and barely made it to the flight. It was third class but she didn't care, so long as she got to Shigure.

Hiro was pushing his luck and was annoying a guy playing a videogame. "You really suck at this don't you." he asked the man. "Are you going to wolf springs?" the man asked him "yeah so what." The mans hand shifted into a scaled three clawed hand "good, I hope your in the tournament." Hiro backed off.

A few rows up Tigoar and Vixenly were chatting "I'm waiting for one of them to bring out a banjo, and start square-dancing." she whispered to him. He snickered at it "I thought al was going to rip that kids head off." he said "wake me when we get there." he said as he fell a sleep and began to dream.

Flash back

"You can't go." Kyoko told him. "Sean at least take some of us with you!" The man that once was suicidal looked at her "Butterfly it's a quarter moon tonight, you and the others would only get in my way." He then looked at the rest of the injured gang members "the rest of you stay here, or I'll hurt you worse then the Siku group did." He then left on his motorcycle.

"So there's only one of you that had the guts to show up." A punk said to Sean as he came walking in to the opening of the Kizas alley "only a coward attacks the wounded beast, but then again that's when the beast is most dangerous." He said to the twenty men and women holding bokens, blades and other weapons. "Get him!" Five came rushing at him, the first one brandishing a pipe. As the pipe came down Sean grabbed it and swung the both the pipe and the guy holding it at the other four coming at him. The rest came at him then, they began to beat him into submission. "Had enough, you piece of dung?" their leader asked him. Tigoar looked at the blood that was running down his body from various wounds "no, but you have unleashed my true form. He then looked up at the dark sky and roared. Orange fur began sprouting out of his skin, his form grew bigger as muscles doubled and tripled in size. "What the hell are you man!" The leader asked as he backed away "your end." That was all that the leader heard as raiser sharp claws slashed him. The instincts took over after Sean changed, his mind lost in the blood lust and feelings of hunger. One look at the creatures in front of him said easy prey and food.

Something suddenly cried out "stop" in the beasts mind. It was familiar "they've had enough, stop killing and control yourself." The beast looked and saw something. "You are me and I am you. Its time you and I join in spirit." The being then came to him, the beast tried to swipe at it but the paw went right through as if it wasn't there. The thing merged with the beast. It suddenly became aware. The beasts form began to change and sat up on its hind legs. "This is who we really are" it growled "I am neither Sean Iscar or the tiger. I am tigoar." He then looked at the cowering man in front of him "I would leave if I were you." Tigoar spoke. The punk ran.

End flash back

"Hey we're getting ready to land." Vixenly whispered into his ear. After the plane landed the real trouble began. "There's the bus for wolf springs lets go." Momiji said in glee then he was all over the place. They caught him and handcuffed him to Haru and called it good. Every one then boarded the bus. Mean while Shigures publisher was having a difficult time getting a vehicle. "Used rental, sounds cheep and easy, I'll get you yet Shigure."

It was a busted jalopy but it seemed to run, unknown to her the sales man was laughing as she left and stated to his coworkers "I sold the unsellable now give me the pool money" fifty miles out of wolf springs it broke down. "I hate this country!" She cried at the world that seemed to hate her. Then in the distance a rumble was heard "and rain too?" she then looked into the sky but saw no dark clouds. A Harley motorcycle was coming up to her. The man riding it was large but fairly muscular all except for the beer belly. "Need a ride?" He asked her "yes, I could." She answered back. "So where you heading?" He asked as she got her things out of the trunk. "A place called wolf springs." The man then began to laugh. "That's where I'm heading, so you coming to the tournament?" She then grimaced and a vein broke out of her forehead "no I'm on a hunt for a cretin author that has something due for me." "Well hop on anyway, by the way names Steve but most call me Roadhog." He said as she climbed onto the Harley "call me Mitchan." "Oh, your Japanese are you. Well then lets get this hog on the road!" The two were off for wolf springs.


	11. Old acquaintances

A man looks at the crowd of angry spectators. "Any last words?" the executioner asks. "Just five." He answers and then yells at the crowd "I don't own fruit baskets!"

Chapter 11

Old acquaintances

The man that Hiro was bugging was also riding in the same bus as Hiro. Hiro being the smartass that he is pushed his luck again. "You don't scare me." He said to the man. The man motioned for Hiro to get closer, he then whispered. "Last warning boy, you bother me again and your friends if you have any which I doubt will be sending you get well cards from the hospital bed. Capeice?" Hiro partially nodded his head "good. Now leave me alone."

When they arrived they looked at the resorts sign "welcome all were people, we hope you like your stay and enjoy yourselves at the tournament." Hatori's exact thoughts were 'what have we gotten into.' After getting into the resort each got their own rooms. After unpacking most of them went to the pool. All sorts of people were swimming and Shigure was gawking. "What's the matter never seen a mermaid before?" one of the swimmers asked. She then dove down into the water and then leaped in to a huge arch and splashed him. "What the hell is going on here?" Yuki asked as looked at the people swimming and sunbathing. "This is a place where a person of our cursed can relax and prove who the best is."

Most of the Sohmas turned toward the voice and saw a woman that only Kyo recognized. "Vixenly." "Hello Kyo glad you could make it. Heya tigoar nice to see you here as well." Akira turned and looked at where she was talking to and was partially surprised. This was the man that had threatened him! A man clad in sandals, shorts and a shirt saying don't get mad, have fun with it? He didn't look dangerous at all. Shigure then tried to make a move. "Hey I saw you on the bus, care for a date later?" She lowered her sunglasses and shot him down immediately "nice try but I'm not interested in hound dogs." Shigures only thought was how did she know that? Aya then did his laugh and slapped Shigure on the back "crash and burn Shigure."

"Tigoar!" a loud Russian voice called out. Tigoar barely side stepped as two huge hairy arms reached out to hug him. The arms belonged to one of the hairiest man most of the Sohmas had ever seen "Ivan you wild animal." Tigoar then leaped onto Ivan's back and both fell into the pool. "Crazy Ivan it's been so long since you and I partied!" Tigoar said as both he and Ivan got out of the pool "than tonight my stripped friend we drink like Russians do! I see you later friend" Ivan than walked off to go dry himself. "Who the heck was that?" Kyo asked as he gave tigoar a towel. "Ivan Dregof, but around here he's known as Crazy Ivan for the way he fights. He goes into a berserker rage when you get him angry enough. His form is that of a polar bear." Tigoar then saw someone he thought he recognized. "I'll be back later." He said then wondered off.

At that time Shigure suddenly heard a voice "sensei!" "Oh, no." Was all Shigure said as he was suddenly grabbed by his publisher. A loud explosion later all she was holding was Shigures clothes and a dog. "He tricked me again!" She suddenly screamed and stormed off and began looking again. Aya then laughed "looks like you finally broke her!" Shigure then whispered to Hatori. "Make sure you erase her memories after all this is over." Hatori then sighed to himself.

"I'm so glad the detective didn't track us up here." A voice said to a Chinese looking man dressed in a Chinese dress. "Come now t-Chan you know even he couldn't track us to this place." The person he was talking to was a man dressed in Arabian clothes and horns were on his head. "I'll be damned it is you." Tigoar said as he approached the Chinese man "hello Mr. Iscar, it has been a while since you came by my shop." The Chinese man answered. "Care for some tea Count D?" Tigoar asked "I would be glad to Mr. Iscar." Tigoar then looked at the horned man "been quite some time hasn't it Tetsuio." "It has been awhile tigoar, I'll leave you two alone while I get my dinner." Tetsuio then turned away from the two and walked off. "So who's he going after?" tigoar asked count D "some girl from bus d." Tigoar suddenly thought for a second. "That was my bus, did this girl perchance have a cat backpack?" Count D thought for a second himself "yes she did, do you know her?" Tigoar then began to chuckle "not quite but Tetsuios in for the fight of his life, especially if he insults her boy friend."

Authors note

More characters and Tetsuios night next time!


	12. Dinner, theater, and karaoke

I don't own anything that you recognized

Chapter 12

Dinner, theater, and karaoke

After tigoar left, Vixenly looked at the pool and then stood up "Uh oh, it's Harry." She said as she began to back away from the pool. The others looked as a huge man dived off the diving board area. "Surfs up, and I'm talking up!" someone cried as a wave of water crashed down. As Henry resurfaced some one yelled at him "you hippo head!" "I can't help it, I like water"

While everyone was getting wet at the time Kagura was shopping and eyes were eyeing her with hunger. "Dinner is almost served." Tetsuio said to himself as he stalked Kagura. "Now to get her in to a dark alley." He then tried to sound like the guy she was fondling earlier. "Excuse me, but can you come here? It's me Kyo." Kaguras eyes suddenly lit up. It was working. "There's something I want to tell you." Kagura followed the voice "Kyo is that you my love." She asked "yes, come closer." Kagura did, and then Tetsuio came out of hiding. "You really are a dense one aren't you?" He said as he came closer to her. Kagura dropped her bag and started backing off "you're not my Kyo." She stammered "that's right, your boyfriend must be pretty stupid to let you go out like that" he said as he advanced.

Kaguras eyes suddenly glinted red "you pretended to be my beloved Kyo, and then called him stupid." She then surprised Tetsuio and rushed at him "die damn you." She suddenly yelled and kicked Tetsuio. "You're crazy." Was all that he stammered and started to run. "Get back here!" Kagura yelled as she ran after him and bumped in to a male pedestrian. An explosion later a little boar went after the strange goat. The pedestrian was puzzled, reason being he was holding a girls dress in his hands but no girl. Tetsuio turned around to see if she was still after him. The only thing following him was a tasty pig! "Been a while since I had bacon." Tetsuio stopped and turned around just in time to get a hoof in the face. "I got you now you horned bastard!" Kagura screamed in her boar voice "when I'm done with you, they'll bury you in the backyard." Tetsuio ran back to the counts room with Kagura hot on his tail.

While Tetsuio hunted count d and tigoar talked. "The reason I'm even here is because I came to your stupid shop" said tigoar "come now, Mr. Iscar I warned you not to pet the animals in the backrooms. You just didn't listen, so now you're cursed." D said amusingly. "How the hell was I to know it was a were tiger cub." Tigoar said as he started to drink his tea "dreams and happiness my furry rear end. What are you two doing here any way?" "Oh, nothing much. Tetsuio wanted to enter the tournament this year." D answered as tigoar spit out his tea "he'll get eaten alive." He said as d began to wipe up the tea "that's what I said, but he insisted." At that time Tetsuio burst into the room out of breath then locked the door "have a good dinner?" tigoar asked. "No, crazy boar girl beat me up." He said in-between breaths. Suddenly a hand burst through the wood "you insulted my Kyo, you must pay!" Tigoar turned to count d "you might want to get a different room when this is done, cause I don't think there'll be much left when their done." The girls arm retreated "the next time she puts it through I'm going to bite it" Tetsuio said as he waited.

At this time Hatsuharu was lost and came upon Kagura naked and with her arm in the door. "What are you doing?" He asked. Kagura suddenly turned to her sweet self "trying to get the door open." She answered "your arms probably too short let me do it." He told her "be my guest." She said. He reached his hand in and tried for the latch, but was bitten by Tetsuio. Black Haru emerged "bite me will you!" He yelled and then the door came off the hinges. Tetsuio ran between Harus legs "this one's worse!" He said as he ran for his life. "You should put that guy in a marathon." Tigoar commented as the other two went after Tetsuio. He then looked at his watch "sorry count but I'm meeting friends later for drinks.

"Tigoar my friend, glad you could make it!" Ivan said as he pored himself a drink. Tigoar eyed some of the group at the table and recognized some one eminently "Talben, hey Talben." Jon Talben looked up from the drink he was having "hey tigoar, it's been a while hasn't it." He said "last time I saw you were off to that tournament of monsters, how'd you do?" tigoar asked "lousy, I lost to a Frankenstein monster, now I'm trying to win some thing finally." He then looked around "so where's Vix? I thought she would be here." A voice whispered into his ear "oh, I'm here alright." Vixenly then turned and looked at the rest of the group. "Let's get drunk!" She yelled. "Friends till the fight." They then toasted and started drinking. "Hey, they have karaoke." Jon said drunkenly, they then proceeded to sing badly "the were wolfs of London."

At that time Kyo showed up looking for tigoar and saw the four dancing "how embarrassing." Was all he said. Kyo then accidentally bumped into a guy drinking whiskey "you bumped into me" the man then started to raise Kyo up. A hand suddenly grabbed the mans arm "let him go Draco." Tigoar said in anger "so this is the freak that your training." Draco said as he tossed Kyo down to the ground, he then turned to tigoar "I am going to burn you old man, and take the title from you like I did last year." Draco then turned and started walking away. Kyo started to go after him but tigoar put his arm in front of Kyo "save it for the ring. Also he's mine." Tigoar then scratched where his burns were. "Sorry fellows but I need to sleep." Ivan simply said "then I drink for both of us, comrade." A sober Tigoar went to bed that night with worry written all over his face


	13. Bar room brawls

Crazy Ivan pops up and starts reading from a script. "My creator wish's to state he doesn't own fruit baskets or any other anime character he adds." He then looks off screen "where vodka you promised me?"

Chapter 13

Bar room brawls

After tigoar left Kyo meet some of his friends "so you are the young pupil." Ivan asked then took a drink. "Yes sir I am." Kyo asked in partial respect. Ivan then laughed. "You shouldn't drink the night before a tournament." Vixenly looked over to Kyo "don't worry about him, he's drank a complete bottle of scotch and still acted sober." "So little one do you want to know how tigoar and I met." Ivan asked as he slammed down another drink. "Why not." Kyo said as he ordered a soft drink. Ivan then began his story "we met in a bar room brawl. Funny thing is it was the two of us."

After Sean had left Kyokos gang he had decided to travel for a bit. Tonight he was drinking in a pub in St. Petersburg. The only problem was that he knew little Russian. "Just a beer." He said to the bartender, a hand then touched his shoulder. "You're in my spot little man." Sean looked up and saw a giant hairy man. His first thought was big foot. "I was here first" he said in bad Russian. "Oh a foreigner." The large man said. He then looked at the people in the bar "a foreigner takes my seat, oh what to do." He then brought back his fist and slammed Sean in the jaw. "You just messed with the wrong person buddy." Sean then came at the giant with a high kick. The giant only grinned "weakling" the giant then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to a table. Sean changed then and tigoar emerged from the mess. "Oh, so you pussy cat as well." The hairy giant then started to grow larger and hairier. "Your one too." Tigoar asked as he watched the man grow claws out of his hand "we all over place little pussy cat." The man said as he finished changing. "You're a polar bear!" tigoar sad as people ran past him. "Come little cat, come to Ivan." The bear said as the clawed hands gestured to tigoar. "Fine."

Tigoar then leaped at Ivan, they both began to tear up the bar. Ivan grabbed tigoar by one of his legs and began bouncing him around, he then threw him against one of the windows, shattering it. Tigoar got up dizzily and saw three bears coming at him. "Hit the one in the middle." Was his only thought as he ran and slid beneath Ivan's giant legs. His arms caught the legs and tripped Ivan. Tigoar then jumped and kneed him in the gut with all of his weight backing it, Ivan let out a loud "ouf" as the air was let out of him. Tigoar then in arrogance got close to Ivan's face and said "you're not so tough Smokey." Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed Tigoars neck, Ivan's eyes showed red as he started chocking. "I break you little cat."

Sirens were heard and that made Ivan stop. He let tigoar go and started to run, tigoar followed after him. "Halt or we'll shoot!" a Russian police man said as they started after the two brawlers. Tigoar split one way Ivan the other. The cops went after tigoar. He went down an alley and leapt onto a fire escape, got to the roof and headed in Ivan's direction.

Ivan ran and hid in his shack. When he opened the door and was shocked. There sitting in his chair with two glasses was the foreigner! "Nice place you have here." Tigoar commented as he sipped his drink "now I don't want to fight you, I would prefer to be your friend." He then offered Ivan the other glass. Ivan took the glass and sat down. "You interest me comrade. You took all my punishment yet you still came looking for me. Why?" "Its not often I meet another person like me. Names Sean Iscar, but most call me tigoar." "My name's Ivan Dregof." He then let out a hearty laugh. "You can stay here for a few days friend, but I have to leave in a few days." He then put his hand to his chin and stroked his beard. "Why don't you come with me friend, you're a good fighter." "Where you goin?" Tigoar asked "to a tournament in the states, a place called wolf springs Colorado." Tigoar was really intrigued, it had been quite some time sense he had been to his homeland. "What's the tournament?" "A tournament which you and I can enter in our other forms, a were tournament." Ivan said then gulped his drink down. "I think I will come." Tigoar said as he finished his drink. "Care for a drinking game?" Ivan asked. "Why not." They then both laughed hard that night.

"So that's how he meet you huh." Kyo asked as he started to get up, when Ivan didn't answer he looked over. Ivan had fallen a sleep, Kyo then looked at the time. "I need to sleep my self since the prelims are at 10:00 tomorrow."


	14. Preliminary madness

I don't own anything but the shirt on my back.

Chapter 14

Preliminary madness

Kyo heard a pounding on his door. He looked groggily at the clock and groaned. "7:30, stupid time shifts." "Come on Kyo, time to get ready." Tigoars voice said from behind the door. "Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." He called. Kyo then got up, took a shower, dressed, and left. He was wearing his tan pants and black shirt. He then went and met tigoar in the lobby. He was wearing black jean shorts with the ends ripped up and a large t shirt. His t-shirt was red with black tiger stripes running down it. "Let's get to the tournament grounds." He said. "Where are the tournament grounds?" Kyo asked. "Right behind the hotel." Tigoar answered "let's go."

"What exactly are the rules?" Kyo asked as he and other weres gathered at the hotels stadium. Tigoar looked around for a second "the rules are simple, you win by knockout, ring out, or submission. Something to consider, the weres that can fly can't leave, the stadium grounds when in flight or their disqualified." They then looked at a list that was posted "wow, 256 of us showed up." Tigoar said as he stared at the list "there are sixteen areas." The then thought for a moment "that means there's 16 in each, which means you and I will fight four times today." "I think we should get to our groups, yours is group 15 and mine is group 2. I'll see you later." Tigoar then left and Kyo was alone.

Kyo looked at the board again and found his spot. "So I'm fighting a guy called killer rabbit? What the hell kind of name is that?" he asked out loud. Kyo then left for his area, when he got there, he checked in with one of the referees. "You're a little late; you're scheduled to fight after this one." The ref said then turned to the arena "Fuka vs. bomber." Two people stepped up. One was Chinese and supported a Bruce lee look. The other looked like he was from Australia.

"All right, you ause, bombers going to send you back." Bomber said as he squared up Fuka. He then came at Fuka trying to grapple him; Fuka side stepped and back kicked him, sending bomber to the floor. Bomber then changed, he was a large armadillo. "You're going to pay for that." He then rolled at Fuka. Fuka leaped over bomber and changed him self. He was a komodo dragon. Fukas tongue curled out and he hissed. Bomber came at Fuka again, hit this time, and began to grapple. Fuka reached out and bit bombers shoulder, bomber screamed in pain. Bomber shifted his weight and did a judo toss. Fuka flew out of the ring and hit the ground hard. "Bomber wins." The ref shouted. "Kyo Sohma vs. killer rabbit." Kyo took off his shirt and stepped in to the ring. A little rabbit hopped into the other side. "That's my opponent!" Kyo said in shock. The ref looked to him "the rules say you can enter in your other form. Fight!"

Kyo then went up to the rabbit and picked it up by the neck. "Aren't you a cute little thing?" He then proceeded to tickle it, suddenly the rabbits eyes showed red and sharp teeth bit Kyos hand "Ahh, get it off, get it off!" Kyo screamed as he began to smash the rabbit around. Kyo managed to get the rabbit of and it just laid there. The countdown began, at the rabbit suddenly sprang to life and leaped at Kyo. You simply ducked and the rabbit sailed over him and out of bounds. "Oh, drat." An English voice said as a small man landed on the ground. "Oh, this makes me so mad." The little man then left. The fights went on until it was Kyos turn again. This time it was a guy called Dober.

"Fight!" the ref said. Kyo looked at the man in front of him. He was thin but quick. "Come on, little boy." Dober goaded. Kyo came at him then and connected with a right. Dober fell back and grabbed his jaw. "You knocked out one of my teeth!" he growled. Dober then became a dog man, with one of his canines missing. Kyo stood still as Dober came at him. "Yuki uppercut!" Kyo screamed as Dober connected with his fist and sent Dober flying. "Sohma wins." The ref stated. "Two left." Kyo said as he exited the arena.

Kyos next match was against bomber "sorry kid but end of the line." Bomber stated as he got in. Bomber changed right after the ref said fight. "You can't knock me out of the arena kid." Bomber stated then snickered "lucks against you." Kyo finally showed his true form "then I'll just have to beat you senseless." Kyo came at him and clawed then leaped back. Four long gashes showed at bombers face, he screamed in pain and started for Kyo. Kyo backed to the edge then side stepped and him. "Ohle" Kyo shouted as bomber fell to the ground.

"Final round, Kyo Sohma vs. stag. Fight." The ref then got out of the ring. Stag came at Kyo and bashed his head making Kyo dizzy. Kyo then felt himself being picked up. "I'm not going to lose." Kyo said as he removed his bracelet. The change in weight caught stag off guard and he toppled to the ground. Kyo got up before stag and ax kicked him in the head. Stag was knocked out indefinitely. As he left the arena Kyos only thought was "I have my place."

Authors note: can you guess who killer rabbit is?


	15. Fair ground fun

Tim the enchanter pops up. "Sorry D. I. But I warned ya, but no you didn't listen. It was Monty python and the Holy Grail. And you." He then points to the author. "You're worse than Wantanabe is." The author looks annoyed then pulls a lever sending Tim flying. He then looks at the readers "Sheesh, I wasn't expecting a Spanish inquisition, then again who does. I don't own anyone but tigoar."

Chapter 15

Fair ground fun

Hiro was wandering around when he came to one of the arenas. He grabbed a drink and proceeded to watch. The two that were fighting were fighting fiercely. One was a man with goat horns on his heads and dressed like an Arab. The other was even stranger, he had tentacles! "Come on, it's been quite some time since I had sushi." The horned man said. The tentacle thing leapt forward trying to suffocate the horned guy. "Well" a bubbly voice gurgled from the tentacle man. "It's been quite some time since I strangled anyone." The horned man bit down and began eating and slicing the tentacles. They were nearing the final moments of the fight Hiro tried to get a better view by climbing a tree. In his haste he accidentally spilled his soda on a fighter. The man looked up and both recognized each other. "You!" The man cried in rage, why did this kid keep annoying him. Hiro jumped for his life, the fighter coming after him. "Get back here! You had your chance but you lost it!" Hiro ran past the grounds and he suddenly heard a voice. "Gator you are disqualified for leaving the arena. Tetsuio wins by default." A ref said Tetsuio looked at the kid that had lured his final opponent from him "thanks kid." Gator looked at the person that had caused his down fall "you!" he then transformed into his mangater form. Hiro ran around a corner and bashed heads with a girl. Gator came around the corner "which way did he go." "Bahh" gator looked down a lamb pointed one way. "Thanks" he then ran that way. "Lucky save." A cloud of smoke later Hiro put his clothes on and tried to find Kisa.

Shigure was getting in trouble of his own. "Hm, woman's locker room, oh Shigure, you naughty dog." He then slipped through the door. He spied on a couple of women changing. They were a blonde, brunet, and another blond that was well endowed. "Such beautiful women. I should make a story out of this experience." Shigure said to him self. Oh no, the women were coming his way! "A pervert!" some one said. "Oh no, they spotted me!" Shigure said as he started to run "your not getting away that easy" one of the woman said as they pursued him. One of the blond leapt and tackled him. "What the!" The woman that had tackled him said as she began coughing at the smoke. Shigure on the other hand was tangled in his clothes "he's a were wolf!" the brunet said as she spied him in his dog form. Shigure finally got out of his cloths as the woman came toward him. Shigure did the one thing he could do best, try and talk his way out of it. "I was merely watching three beautiful woman from a distance." He said to them. "Get the perverted dog." the well endowed one said. At that moment Shigure ran. When he was far enough a way, he ducked around a couple corners, it was then he spied a laundry cart. He dove in to the cart just in time to hear the women run past. He sighed in relief.

At that moment sweaty men suddenly started coming in and dropping stinking towels on him. Shigure gagged and went up for air. "Here towel boy." One of the men said and threw a towel at him. "Sir I am not a towel boy." Shigure said in disgust. "Oh, then what are you, a pervert that was caught sneaking in the woman's locker room?" one of the men said "never mind I am a simple towel boy, that is ignorant of the world." More towels came at him. "This is a job for Tohru" he thought to him self.

Tohru at that time was watching Momiji, Yuki was with her as well. "I still don't understand Yuki. What area are we suppose to find Kyo fighting in?" asked Tohru "it says here that he's fighting in field 15 buy the dog track. They have a dog track?" Yuki said in surprise. "Oh boy doggies, I like doggies. I want to see the doggies after we see Kyo." He said gleefully. "Fine by me." Yuki said as they headed out. The three of them came to Kyos area just after he finished his final fight. "Alright Kyo." Tohru said as they came upon the cat. He looked up at Tohru "thanks" he said. Momiji tugged on him "what do you want squirt?" Kyo asked. "We saw you, now we get to go see the doggies." Momiji said in delight he then accidentally hugged Tohru and changed in to his rabbity self. A blood vessel popped out of Kyos head "so you want to see dogs huh?" he then picked Momiji up by the nap of his neck "here have fun!" He then threw Momiji in the direction of the dog tracks.

Momiji landed on the track right at the starting point. "You're cute doggies." He said to them One of the dogs growled at him, it was then he heard the announcer. "Welcome ladies and gentle men. The rabbit hunt is about to begin. For those who don't know the rules, we release a live rabbit and the first wolf that eats the rabbit is our winner. From what I can see the rabbit is out there." The rabbit handler looked up in surprise, and then looked to the rabbit cage. "That's weird Roger's still in there." He said as he scratched his head. The release bell then rang. "Uh, oh." Momiji said as the big mean wolfs started for him. Momiji then took off with a parade of big bad wolfs after him. He ran as fast as is four little legs could carry him. "That is one fast rabbit, people. Now there's yellow smoke on the track! A naked blond boy just ran out of the smoke, the wolfs are chasing him. In all my years as an announcer I've never seen anything like it! He just hopped the fence, this race is over people." The announcer said as Momiji jumped the fence and landed in front of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "Have fun?" Kyo asked. "You mean person." Momiji said in anger then tried hitting him and hurt his fist. "Wah, Kyo hurt me!"


	16. Semi bash

Author looks around. He then whispers "I don't own fruits baskets, sorry for the mistake."

Chapter 16

Semi bash

The four of them went back to the hotel, after they gave Momiji back his cloths. At the bulletin board they saw Tigoar. He spoke to him self then "I'll be damned." He said as he looked at the winners. "Well pig, guess I owe you that beer." "Hello Mr. Tigoar." Tohru said as they came near him. "Hello my fine young friends, congratulations on your win, Kyo." Tigoar said to the four as they came to look at the postings. The board read like this: Vixenly vs. Broken Heart, Tigoar vs. Viper, Draco vs. Jaw, Ivan vs. Dracul, Kyo Sohma vs. Mole man, Raven vs. Roadhog, Blue bird vs. Tetsuio, and Jon Talban vs. Manta. "Kyo you're going to want to watch out for mole man. His claws can cut through stone." Spoke tigoar as he scanned the board again. "I need to meet with my friends Kyo, I'll see you later." Tigoar then walked off for the hotels bar. "Hey Tohru is that the guy that gave us the tickets for this place?" Momiji asked as he watched tigoar walk off.

"Who is he anyway?" Yuki asked. "I know he's from our area, but what part do we play in this little escapade?" Kyo answered for him. "I know why I'm here; it's to compete against people like me." He then pointed to himself to emphasize his point. Yuki then looked annoyed at him. "Yes you stupid cat, we know you're here to play with your peers." A vein popped out of Kyos head "you trying to start something?" he said angrily. Both Tohru and Momiji sweat dropped. "They never stop baiting each other." They both thought. "Screw this I'm getting something to eat." Kyo shouted and stomped off.

Tigoar found his chums at the bar, Roadhog was among them. "Roadhog!" tigoar shouted out loud. His friends turned and looked. "Here's that hundred bucks I promised you plus that drink. I still can't believe you made it." Roadhog at that moment chuckled "I know tigoar, this year I might beat you." Now it was Tigoars turn to laugh, he then put his hand on Roadhogs shoulder "the day you beat me is the day they find Hoffas body." Every one started laughing. Kyo came in at that moment and joined the others. "Calm down my little friend." Ivan stated as he saw Kyos angry look. "It's not the end of the world till Tuesday." Jon joined in "yeah kid, lighten up, or are you afraid of the big bad wolf." Kyo shot him a puzzled look. "I'm a were wolf kid, nothing more nothing less. I also got the best nose of the group." He then slapped Roadhog on the back "but when Roadhogs around it's a curse, especially after the burrito incident." Roadhog looked up in disgust "could we please leave that incident alone, I couldn't help my self." Vixenly spoke up then "says you pal, you could live with the smell, and the rest of the people staying by you couldn't." Roadhog then left, tigoar spoke to him as he left "good luck tomorrow, friends till the fight." "Friends till the fight." Roadhog said as he left.

"Friends till the fight? What does that mean any way?" Kyo asked the others as tigoar sat down. "It means that that we live by a partial code." Jon began. "We are friends outside of the ring but when you enter the boundaries of the fight, we are nothing more than strangers." Ivan then spoke "it means my little friend, is that no matter what we don't hold back for friendship, we respect each other enough that we don't hold grudges for our losses." He then lightly punched Vixenly in the arm "remember six years ago, you went for that low blow and knocked me out of the ring." Vixenly then giggled a little "at least I bought you a bottle of cold scotch to keep the swelling down." Tigoar then laughed as Ivan blushed. "In all seriousness Kyo, the fights are going to get a lot bloodier and dangerous. You can't hold back, if you do it may cost you more than your respect, that was my mistake last year." He then rubbed his scarred back. "I need to go train for a bit, Kyo I recommend you train some as well and get a goodnight sleep." "Yes sir." Kyo answered and left with tigoar. After tigoar left the three talked amongst themselves. "He still hasn't forgotten his pain has he?" Jon asked. "No, and that's what has me worried, this is his last year fighting. He wants to give it his all." She then turned and looked at the two "what do you think of his pupil." Ivan answered first "he has Tigoars sprit, but his anger is what slows him down." Jon put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment "I have to agree with you Ivan, like tigoar Kyo has his own unique stile, but his anger clouds his mind." He then looked at his watch "I'm turning in." he then left. "He's right I need to turn in myself." Vixenly said as she left. Ivan took a swig of his drink "Draco you are mine tomorrow."

"Welcome to the semifinals for the were tournament. Are you ready for blood?" the announcer yelled. The crowd roared back. "The first fight will begin in five minutes, but first let's say hello to them." At the stands the Sohmas were watching. "This is so exciting!" Kagura shouted. Even Akito seemed to be in a decent mood. "I hope he is ripped to shreds." He whispered to himself. A Chinese man sat by him "oh, I hope Tetsuio will be alright" the man spoke out loud. "Here are our sixteen fighters!" the announcer shouted. One at a time the announcer introduced them "the mysterious fighter Broken heart." A woman clad in black and a Zorro like mask stepped forward. "The voluptuous Vixenly." Vixenly stepped forward wearing a boots and skimpy clothes. "And now." The announcer yelled, and then the stomping began. They were stomping Queens "rock you". "A previous victor that has won the title twice in a row, the one the only tigoar!" The applause unanimous as tigoar stepped forward. "The hypnotist viper." A man in a kilt like attire stepped forward. "He is this year's one to defeat, Draco!" Draco stepped forward; he was wearing a gi with the symbol for dragon on his back. "The man that could have his own movie, jaws" a man in a wet suit stepped forward. "Another favorite, Crazy Ivan!" Ivan was wearing ripped up sweats as he came forward and roared his loudest. "Dracul, from Transylvania." a man in a dark suit stepped forward. "This is his first year for the tournament, Kyo Sohma!" Kyo stepped forward. He was wearing just his kaki pants. "The miner from Africa mole man." A hunchback came forward. He simply had a loincloth on and his hands were bandaged. "The gothic Raven." Raven stepped forward dressed in black leather. "He finally made it, Roadhog!" Roadhog stepped forward with his pants and leather vest on. "She may bring you happiness, blue bird." A woman clad in a blue leotard stepped forward. "This one is also new. Tetsuio!" Tetsuio had his usual Arabic clothing. "The werewolf Jon Talban!" Jon stepped forward in his purple sweatpants and yellow sash then bowed to the crowd. "And finally from the Amazon rain forest, manta." Manta stepped forward, he had green pants on. The most noticeable thing about him was his hands though. They were long and huge, like a praying mantises.

"Now that the introductions have been delivered, its time for the first fight!" The announcer then looked at the fighters. "Broken heart vs. Vixenly. Let the battle begin."


	17. Broken heart vs Vixenly

.teksab stiurf nwo t'nod I

Chapter 17

Broken heart vs. Vixenly

The two fighters entered the ring. "Begin." The announcer spoke to the two of them. Heart came in fast with a sweep kick. Vixenly leapt and hit with a kick of her own, but was blocked. They both then backed away from each other. "You're pretty good." Vixenly commented "not many move fast enough to block my counters." Heart then spoke. "You are part of the group he hangs with. I smell him on you." She then leapt and smashed Vixenly with both knees on the caulor bone area. Vixenly fell to the ground but got up before the counter reached three. "You must drink quite a bit of milk. My heart breaker usually breaks the bones and immobilizes the arms." Vixenly chuckled, then got in to her stance "oh, I drink plenty, now it's my turn." Vixenly came at her then, she flipped on her hands and spun her legs around hitting Heart four times and knocking her on her butt. Heart touched her lip. It was bleeding, she licked it and grinned. "You play too many games."

At the fighter area the four watched Vixenly fight. "That lady's good." Ivan commented. "She actually blocked a Vix comeback." Jon then spoke. "I think this is her first time to this tournament. I haven't seen her here before." He then looked at tigoar. "What do you think?" Tigoar then thought for a moment. "I think I know that stance from some where. Look how she holds her hands. The left is doing the Romulan, while the other is like my stomach hits." He then held his right hand up and showed it, the two outer fingers were tucked in and the two in the middle had just the knuckle sticking out. "She knows my knife punch. If you hit it wrong your fingers break, but hit it right, the opponent feels like he was just stabbed." He then looked at the two in the ring. "If she knows my style then Vixenlys in trouble. She can handle speed but not power." Kyo looked at tigoar. "She doesn't look that powerful. Her arms are scrawny compared to you guys." Ivan then laughed "it's true we're strong, but you forget the woman's body is different then a mans." Jon then spoke up. "He's right kid. She may look weak but those limbs are probly harder then steel." Tigoar spoke again "I have to agree with them. If she knows the knife punch technique, then her two fingers are strong enough to go through an inch of oak."

Back in the ring Vixenly began her assault again hitting and hitting over and over again. "The stupid bitch isn't even sweating." Vixenly whispered to herself. Heart then motioned for her to come again. "Damn doesn't she give up!" Vixenly slammed heart with a round house. Heart caught the foot and started whirling Vixenly around the ring. She let go and Vixenly flew for the perimeter. Vixenly changed then and all twenty claws gripped the ring just inches from the boundary. "The kid gloves come of now." Vixenly growled. She then leapt with her claws in front of her. Heart did a matrix move, the claws just barely missing her chest. Her hands grabbed Vixenlys chest, pushed and flipped Vixenly on her back. Heart then went into a back flip. She landed on Vixenlys exposed stomach with her right knee, knocking the wind out of her. Vixenly started to get up when she heard Heart talk. "Don't you know when to quit? I have been taking it easy on you, I did not train for seven years to give you mercy." Vixenly still got up. "Get this through your thick skull, you can't win." Vixenly wobbly got into her pose. "I don't give up." She then looked to the fighters' area to her friends. "My friends taught me that. You loose worse if you give up, if I go down, it will be when I can't move." Heart then looked angry. "You think you can win? It's time I show you the real world, know matter what your so called friends told you." Her form began to change in to a white tiger. Her fist then formed the knife punch technique. She then rushed at Vixenly with incredible speed and screamed "knife punch!" Vixenly flew from the ring and smashed into a wall.

The tigoar screamed Vixenlys name out as the four rushed to her side. She looked weakly at them. "I stood my ground." She whispered, then fell unconscious. The doctor then arrived. "She just needs a little bit of rest." He said to the four of them. "See she's already regaining consciousness." Jon then spoke. "Can she stay until the end?" The doctor spoke. "I don't see why not." Tigoar then looked over to the ring. "Who are you?" he whispered to himself as heart walked to the fighters' area. As she walked by she spoke to him. "See you soon lover." Ivan, Jon, and Kyo spoke in unison. "Lover!"


	18. Tigoar vs Viper

I don't own fruits basket, but I do own a few fruit baskets.

Chapter 18

Tigoar vs. Viper

"Vixenly is alright. Broken heart moves to the next round." The announcer stated. He then looked to the fighter's area. "Will tigoar and viper please enter the ring?" Tigoar was flabbergasted at what Broken heart had said to him. "lover? The only person I ever truly loved was" he then shook his head "it can't be. She's in L.A." he then heard a voice call his name. "tigoar, please step into the ring, we need to get this match underway." The announcer called to him. "I'll find out the truth when I face her." Tigoar said to himself as he walked to the ring. Tigoar then entered the ring with Vipers defeat in mind. He looked at the man in his kilt "ok grounds keeper Willie, lets play." Tigoar then got into his stance. "fight" the announcer called then backed out of the ring, he knew that when tigoar fought, things could get dangerous.

"well Kyo have you ever seen tigoar fight." Jon asked. Kyo shook head. "we only sparred." He said. Jon laughed a little. "then you're in for a treat, when tigoar fights the moves are superb." Up at the stands the Sohma group was excited, even Akito was. "let us see how you really fight tigoar." He said to himself. Shigure watched as well intrigued by the one that had brought them here, that is until a rope looped around him. "I have you Shigure! This time you're not getting away from me." Mitchan said as she finished tying him up. "oh' please let me stay until the end." He whimpered to her. "fine but after this your hands will be chained to the pen, until that book is done." She said annoyed. "so how did you do it? The dog trick I mean." Shigure merely waved it off. "oh just a curse of the family, you pay no heed and watch the fight."

"I hate when people make that joke!" Viper said to tiger in a heavily Scottish accent. "I may be from Scotland, but please don't insult me." "alright I apologize; I was merely having some fun at your expense." Tigoar said amusingly. "then let us play." Viper said, then his eyes turned red. He then disappeared. "hypnosis? Oh please I already know where you'll be." Tigoar then did a partial turn and kicked. "oh so close." Viper whispered in his ear. Tigoar back flipped and landed near the edge of the ring. "let's take it to the next step, shall we." He then changed to his were form. "I shall enjoy constricting you." Viper said as he changed. His body was all tail and two arms. His scales glistened like the rainbow, he then hissed and showed his twin fangs that were dripping with venom. Viper charged but stopped three feet from tigoar. Tigoar instinctively jumped as the tail came in for a sweeping move. "shit, his fangs." Tigoar said as viper came at him. Tigoars hands shot out and grabbed the mouth before viper could bite. The tail curled around him and bound him. "I will squeeze the life from you." Viper hissed as he tried to get loose from Tigoars steel like hands. "two words scale head. breath mint!" tigoar said as he fought the pain. Viper squeezed some more. "oh yeah, try this!" tigoar then did the unexpected. He slammed vipers' jaws together. The fangs pierced the lower part of vipers mouth. He hissed in pain and started to let go. "oh, no you don't. you wanted a hug so here's some love punches." Tigoar started walloping on vipers face. After about twenty hits viper faked a fall and slithered out of the way. "come on now, I think it's time to make your grand exit." Tigoar said as he grabbed the end of viper's tail and started spinning. "let me go, I give up, you're not worth it." Viper hissed as he was spun faster and faster. "let go. Ok. So long, Mario style." Tigoar said as he let go. "viper sailed at the stadium and hit the bleachers. Tigoar dusted off his hands and walked out of the ring. "tigoar wins."


	19. Jaw vs Draco

Author walks up to a podium. "Are there any questions? Yes you." He points to someone in the crowd. "Tohru-Arisa-Hanajima, why don't you update more?" "That's an interesting question. I usually only get a chance to update on the weekends and around two in the morning after I get off work. Reason being is I work almost 50 hours on a 5 day work week, I am currently working on a nightmare cosplay costume, stories that are not yet ready for viewers eyes, and a music video." A teenage girl raises her hand. "Dark Inu here, do you have anything else you want to add?" The author pulls down his cap and chuckles. "Just one thing, I don't own fruits basket."

Chapter 19

Jaw vs. Draco

"Will Jaw and Draco step in to the ring?" The man in the wetsuit stepped forward, as did Draco. "I will make this quick." Draco rumbled. "Oh yeah" Jaw spoke in anger as a vein popped on his forehead. "Yeah." Draco rumbled again, and then pointed Tigoars way. "The only person that's come close was him, and I destroyed him." "Fight." The announcer called and then stepped out of the ring. Jaw screamed and came at Draco in a charge. Draco just put his palm up and slammed Jaw in the nose. Jaw backed away. "You broke my nose." He howled as the blood ran down his face. Draco chuckled "how did you get this far?" "Like this." Jaw screamed as his mouth grew three feet wide and three rows of sharp teeth formed in his mouth. The form of a great white shark with arms and legs destroyed any image of jaws humanity. Jaw bit down on Dracos outstretched arm. "You asshole." Draco roared as he changed in to his true form. Giant red wings unfurled, red rock hard scales formed on his body. A tail with a jagged edge came out of the back as the head and neck lengthened.

At that moment Tigoar was having a bad flash back. He was facing Draco in the last tournament. "I will defeat you." Draco roared as he came at tigoar. "I will not be stopped by you." Tigoar screamed as he did a jump back flip kick, Dracos head slammed backwards. "You are the worst kind of person. You act like the best, but all you do is use cheap moves and no honor." "Honor is for weaklings!" Draco screamed as his jagged tail came at tigoar. Tigoar just accepted the blow as it pierced his shoulder. He grabbed the tail and ripped it out. "You think a stab wound will slow me down." Tigoar started to whirl Draco around. "Its time for you to gain a bit of wisdom." He then let Draco go, Dracos wings flew out and he flew above the stadium. "You pissed me off. Now die!" Draco then blew out a fire ball at tigoar. Tigoar dodged easily but more came at him from different sides. Not even he could dodge them all. They finally hit him. Tigoar screamed in pain as his skin and back muscles were burned. Draco then let his weight drop and body slammed tigoar in the back. "How's your honor now?" Draco growled in triumph. The flashback ended as tigoar scratched his scars.

In the ring Draco brought his tail back and stabbed jaw in the eye. Jaw just bit down harder. His mind was destroyed from the sharks bloodlust. Dracos arm moved in jaws mouth and ripped the tongue out. "Die." Draco screamed as he ripped his arm out of jaws mouth, taking most of the tongue and teeth with it. Jaw collapsed from blood lost. Draco held the tongue in front of him; he then tossed the tongue in the air and breathed fire on it. The now cooked tongue landed in Dracos mouth, he ate it and walked out of the arena. "Draco has won." The announcer yelled out to the crowd. The crowds were silent though, most were in shock or disgusted with what had just happened. The Sohma members were shocked with the blood. Evan Akito was surprised. "So this is what the beast has entered himself into." He then laughed to himself. "Things could get interesting."

Draco walked by tigoar. "Soon it will be your turn again." He then walked off; his ripped up arm now healed. "No," tigoar whispered "this time I will be the one to stop you." His fingernails dug in to his palms until the blood began to run.


	20. Crazy Ivan vs Dracul

Author tries reading the script, then tossed it behind his back. "Screw it I'm winging it, I don't own M.D. Guiest." Author then slaps hid forehead in anger "it's Fruits Basket, not M.D. Guiest, your fired." The producer says as the author drops off the set.

Chapter 20

Crazy Ivan vs. Dracul

In the stands Momiji was shaking Tohru. "Tohru, snap out of it." He yelled to her, Hatori stepped in about this time. "She's just in shock, it will pass." Tohru came to then whispering about blood, Hatori then moved to Shigure and checked on Mitchan who was also whispering about the blood. "This tournament is really dangerous." Yuki said to himself. Aya stepped in then. "Oh come now Yuki, its all just part of the show." Yuki then got angry "you call that a show." He then pointed to the ring where the custodians were mopping up the blood.

"Calm down my friend, I get him first." Ivan said as he put a large hand on Tigoars shoulder. Tigoar began to calm down. Ivan then laughed a little "I face him at least after I finish this chump." He then pointed to the man in his tux. The announcer called then. "The ring is clean, and let's see our next contestants." Both Ivan and Dracul stepped into the ring. "Crazy Ivan vs. Dracul, begin." The announcer stepped out of the ring. Back in the fighters area Jon nudged Kyo again. "Hope Dracul doesn't drink Ivan's blood, if he does hope the cops pull him over." Kyo was confused. "Whys that?" he asked. "The breatholiser'll read .20" Jon said then started to laugh.

"I shall enjoy tasting your blood my ugly, hairy, stupid friend." Dracul said as bat wings came out of his back, he then flew into the air. "Don't call me stupid, I graduated from my school." Dracul came weaving at him. "What was it, the equivalent of forth grade?" He then came in for the kill. Dracul bit Ivan on the jugular; he was drinking a lot when a giant hand with five claws grabbed him by the head. "Stop drinking my blood." Ivan roared as he slammed Dracul into the ground. Dracul got up slowly, for some reason the giants blood was making him dizzy. "What the hell did you dringk?" he slurred at Ivan. "Just a case of scotch." Ivan said as he started to play with Dracul. "I wrestle, you be dummy" Ivan stretched Dracul, Dracul screamed and tried to get away "oh no you don't, Ivan wants to give you a great big hug." He then hugged Dracul so tight that people heard ribs break. "I think I will take you home. I'm going to pet you, and love you, and call you George" Ivan then cuddled Dracul.

In the fighters area tigoar spoke to Kyo. "Now you know why I didn't want him to hug me." "Hey you cheered up." Jon said. "Yeah Ivan has that affect on people. Should have seen him when he was at the Berlin wall. The place was down in hours." Tigoar said as he watched Ivan continue to play with Dracul. He then popped open a beer and left it alone.

Ivan stopped playing, he smelled alcohol. "I'm done with you." He let Dracul fall to the ground and left the ring. "Crazy Ivan wins." The announcer called. Ivan tossed a fork at the announcer. "I think he's done." Ivan said as he walked by the announcer. "Give me beer." Ivan said in a homer like way. "Nice job." Tigoar said as he gave the beer to Ivan. "Well Kyo it looks like your next." Kyo gulped nervously. "Kid you'll knock em dead, then again he might knock you dead." Jon said then pointed toward Mole Man. The announcer called then "Kyo Sohma vs. Mole Man."


	21. Kyo Sohma vs Mole man

Author is looking at movies at a rental store, he picks one up. "Lets see Kyo Sohma vs. mole man, hm, sounds interesting." As he checks out he says one last thing. "I don't own fruits basket.

Chapter 21 Kyo Sohma vs. Mole man

"You'll do just fine Kyo." Tigoar said as he pushed Kyo out of the fighter's area. "Yeah right." Kyo muttered to himself. He then stepped in to the ring. A voice was suddenly heard from the crowd. "All right Kyo, you can do it! Bite his head off." Kagura yelled at the top of her lungs. "Couldn't you keep is down." Kyo said as he looked at his opponent. "Don't annoy me kid." Mole man spoke to him. "I mean look what happened to Bill Johnson." Kyo was puzzled for a second. "What happened to Bill Johnson?" He asked. Mole man chuckled. "That's what a lot of people are asking now a days." He then put his hands up. "Fight." The announcer called out. Mole man came at Kyo then, Kyo jumped over mole mans back. Mole man fell as Kyos hands pushed on mole mans back. "You'll pay for that." mole man said as he got up. He tried a right punch. Kyo grabbed the fist, flipped on his back hand, and back kicked mole man in the face. "Now I'm mad." Mole man said as he changed. Giant claws formed where the hands once were. His form shrunk and grew at the same time. The claws then came at Kyo. Kyo backed off then went in for a kick to the snout. "Ha, I don't even need to change." The claws came again and hit Kyo in the left shoulder. Kyo backed away, looked at his wound and held up his charm.

At the fighters area tigoar spoke. "Now you two can finally see Kyo in action." Jon spoke. "His form had better be good." "Yes his form had better be good, that is if he doesn't he's in trouble, mole mans through playing around." Ivan said as he drank another beer. "Oh, don't worry, Kyos claws are sharp." Tigoar said as he watched.

"Kyo put his bracelet in his pocket. Then the pain began. Mole man backed off as he saw Kyo change. "What the hell kind of were are you?" he said as Kyos hands and body bulged and twisted. "I am the zodiac of the cat." Kyo growled through raiser sharp teeth. "You are one ugly mother f" mole man began just as Kyos claws racked and tore of most of mole mans face. Blood was now in mole mans eyes. "I don't need to see to make you bleed." He said as both hands came at Kyo. Kyo didn't get out in time and both is hands were pinned. Mole man started to laugh until Kyo brought his forehead down and smacked him on the head. Three times he did this once on each side of the temples and finally on the fore head. Mole man let go and stumbled back. Kyo himself was unbalanced, but he tried a kick and knocked mole man down.

"He is good, but he needs to think more on his feet." Jon said as he watched. "No, little wolf he was thinking on his feet, few people can think through the pain." Ivan stated. Tigoar pointed toward the ring. "Look he's getting up, stubborn isn't he." "No just stupid." Ivan said as he took another swig.

Mole man got up and Kyo came at him. "Yuki punch!" Kyo cried as mole man went sailing into the sky. In the stands Yuki was shocked. "That's my move! That stupid cat stole my move." Hiro spoke up then. "Well you used it on him so many times it was easy to copy." Shigure broke in. "At least he gave you credit for it, me I would have said final hit." He then laughed. Akito was getting angry. "I want to see him hurt and defeated, he is an outcast, no one should respect him." Akito growled as his hands clawed at his seat. The announcer then called "Kyo Sohma wins by ring out, will Raven and Roadhog please enter the ring next." In the fighters area people were slapping Kyo on the back and congratulating him.


	22. Raven vs Roadhog

"Can you say I don't own fruits basket? I bet you can."

Chapter 22

Raven vs. road hog.

"Oh look that's the man that gave me a ride!" Mitchan said excitedly, and pointed to the man in the leather vest. "Oh so it is, my dear could you maybe loosen the ropes a bit their cutting off my circulation." Shigure said and squirmed a bit. Mitchan looked at him and said only two words. "Forget it." She then looked and cheered road hog on. "Come on road hog you can beat her!" Road hog heard her and waved to her.

The announcer yelled "fight!" Road hog was nervous, this had been his first time to actually make it this far. He looked at his opponent, she was dressed completely in black and looking all evil. He decided to break the ice as both she and he began circling each other. "I didn't come this far to be beaten by a woman." He said. "Then come at me." Raven cackled. Road hog did and saw his mistake. She had edged right toward the edge of the arena. She dodged his grab and he nearly fell out of the ring. Only his belly stopped him from falling out. He got back up, turned and saw she was not in the ring. Choosing that time he became his pig self.

In the stands most of the Sohma groups were amazed. The woman had grown huge black wings and flew into the air, leaving Roadhog in the dust. She flew into the sun then started circling like a bird of prey. "Come on road hog, she's up above you!" Mitchan yelled and pointed to the sky. It was then she saw Roadhog change. He grew bigger and more muscular; his hands became two large fingers and a thumb. His face on the other hand jutted out and two yellowish tusks grew out of his mouth. She just stood there awestruck. "That can't be the guy that gave me a ride!" She stammered and sat down. "I actually rode with a pig. I thought a pig was sexy." Shigure was about to say something when Hatori's hand clamped down on his mouth. Shigure looked and saw Hatori shaking his head. "don't, she's liable to hit you." He said as he removed his hand.

Roadhog looked around and then heard Mitchan shout. He looked to where she was pointing, raven came down then. Her talons ripped at his face but he grabbed hold of foot as she let go. "Not today." he said as slammed her to the ground. He was about to flatten her when the talloned foot went for his jewels. He blocked and she was off. "Go ahead birdbrain, try it again." He yelled as he waved a meaty fist at her. "Gladly." She screeched and came down again, and again. Roadhog squealed in pain from the multiple lacerations to his face. The blood was running into his eyes as well, blinding him. Since he could not see he started swinging wildly. "Come on you bitch, come on!" Raven flew high into the air this time and dove like a peregrine falcon. She slammed into him and threw him out of the ring. She then landed lightly on her feet, changed back, and started for the arena area. "Raven wins!" The announcer yelled.

Tigoar and the others ran to help Roadhog up. He shrugged them off. "I can still walk." He growled at them. "Stupid birds!" He then slammed his fist down creating a large hole. "I hate them!" Ivan grabbed him in his bear hug. Even as a human he had great strength. "Calm down piggy friend, drink your troubles away, or as you Americans say, have a chill pill." Piggy started to calm down. "You can let go, I'm alright." Right after Ivan let go Roadhog tried to lunge after raven. "Hold him!" Jon cried out as he tackled Roadhog. "If you want to fight her, fight her after the tournament. That way you can see again." Tigoar held his hand out and Roadhog accepted. "Remember, there's always next year. And if it makes you feel better, at least you improved." "Yes my friend, you made it to the semis. Be glad of that." Ivan said truthfully. The announcer then called out. "Blue bird vs. Tetsuio. Please step into the ring."

Quick note. Sorry it took so long, but I was working on other things.


	23. Blue bird vs Tetsuio

"Captain, she can't handle it. She's gonna blow." Author looks up then back at computer. "Systems crash all data lost." Author starts tearing out his hair. "No, my work. The things that I don't own, my fiction on fruits basket."

Tetsuio vs. blue bird.

Tetsuio was ready; he entered the ring and looked at blue bird. In the stands Kagura looked at the guy that had entered the ring. She nudged Haru and pointed. "Hey he's the one that tried to molest me!" Haru just shrugged. "So what he's a fighter, besides you took care of him." Kagura was getting angry then. "But he insulted my Kyo." Haru shrugged again. "So Kyo will most likely fight, you're forgetting Kyos also in this tournament." Kagura sat down then. "Oh."

The count watched eagerly as he watched Tetsuio enter the ring. He took a bite from a cake he had wrapped up. "Go my T-Chan." He said and spit out crumbs on the person in front of him. The man was wearing a black turtleneck. He turned around and looked annoyed at the count. "Would you please look out where you spit." The man in black asked calmly but menacingly. "I'm terribly sorry; I was merrily watching my pet enter the ring." The count said in his own calm voice. "Ok then." The man turned around then and continued watching.

"Fight." The announcer called. Blue bird changed and took to the air. Tetsuio just smiled, he had a plan. "Hey" he called to her. "Did you know I used to be a cook, I can make you into blue bird flambé?" He waved a claw at her and smiled with his pointed teeth. Blue bird came down then and tried to copy what raven had done. "So you want to eat me?" She chirped at him as she came at him. Tetsuio grinned again and leapt right when blue bird ended the strike. He landed on her back. "You're more fun than Orcart is." He said as he gripped her wings. "Get off, you horned idiot. We're going to crash!" Blue bird shrieked as she lost control. They both flopped to the ring floor, Tetsuio was unhurt though, and blue bird had taken the fall.

The count cheered again and got more crumbs on Akito. Akito turned around and glared at him. "You are trying my patience; I can destroy you and your family." Akito then got that glint in his eye. The count spoke then. "You do not frighten me Akito Sohma, before you leave the states; I recommend you come to my shop in San Fan Cisco." The count got his own glint then. "At my shop I sell hope and dreams, I am sure you could use some." Akito was now getting angry. "So you know who I am then. That makes things so much easier. Now may I ask who I am speaking to?" In Akitos mind the gears were turning. "All I have to do is find out who he is and his life is over." The count smiled and spoke then. "Why you are in the presence of Count D." He raised his hand then. "My pets are not the only dangerous thing in my shop." Akito clawed him then, his anger finally broke. "You threaten me!" All of the Sohmas looked over and saw Akito fighting with a long haired Chinese man. "No one threatens me, the head of the Sohma family!" They both started to claw at each other. The count called out then. "I broke a nail, now you pay." They both started to roll down the stands and on to other people.

Tetsuio bit down on blue bird and ate a chunk of her wing. She squawked then. He spit out the chunk then. "Bleah, that's the first piece of meat I don't want." She turned around and pecked him. "Ow, my ass, you pecked me in the ass." Tetsuio roared, and then started to use his claws. To put it bluntly the feathers flew. Blue bird slashed and started to crawl away. "Sorry Tweety, but granny ain't saving you this time." Tetsuio leapt and body slammed her. Blue bird didn't get up. He then looked up and saw one of the most funniest scenes in his life.

Akito and count D rolled on to the ground and continued clawing at each other. "Cross dresser!" "Wimp, my rabbits are tougher than you are!" Akito started punching count in the face. Count d went unconscious and Akito started gloating. "Oh, big bad count thinks he can beat me, the head of the Sohma family." He then got up close to the counts face and grinned evilly. The counts eyes snapped open and grabbed Akitos neck. Still holding Akitos neck count started punching Akito in the mouth. He dropped Akito and Akito started to get up. "Had enough, no." Count kicked Akito in the mouth and he fell down again. "Now you've had enough." The announcer came and checked Akitos vitals. "He's still alive. By the way Tetsuio wins." Hatori then came down from the stand. He sighed and drug Akito back to his seat. Count d went and congratulated t-Chan, t-Chan high fived him. "Good job."

Most of the Sohmas and fighters were speechless. Tigoar burst out laughing. "The jerk finally got what he deserved." Kyo's mouth was just hanging open from the shock of it all. Tigoar patted Kyo on the back as count d and Tetsuio came back to the waiting area. Count d looked at his broken nail. "Oh that was an infuriating man." The announcer then spoke. "Will Jon Talban and manta please join us in the ring?"

Authors note: sorry it took so long. Computer crashed and I lost most of my stories. By the way its my birthday!


	24. Jon Talbain vs Manta

Author is in a police back room. "I'm detective Orcot and you know where the count is. So where is he?" Author points to a stack of papers. "In my fan fiction." A voice then speaks up. "Then why didn't you give me credit?" Author looks at the figure. "Matsuri Akino! Ok, I get it. Look folks I don't own fruits basket or pet shop of horrors." He then points to the manga artist. "He's the one who owns the count and Tetsuio."

Chapter 22

Jon Talbain vs. Manta

After finally getting over the shock of what had just happened, Kyo spoke up. "So is Jon all talk or can he do some real cool moves? Tigoar laughed. "You haven't even seen him in his were form, believe me the fun is about to begin." He smiled on the out side but on the inside Tigoar was thinking of his battle to come.

Jon stepped into the ring and sized his opponent up. "Looks easy, but then again I haven't seen his other form." He smiled as he waited for the round to start. "I shall enjoy cutting you to pieces Mr. Talbain." Manta said as he got into his own style. Jon grinned. "So you know the mantas style then?" Manta shook his head. "No, this is my own style that I have trained with in the Amazon." "Fight." The announcer called and backed off. Mantas hand turned green for a second and he leapt at Jon. Jon backed off and noticed the slash in his pants immediately. "So you are an insect type are you? Let me take a guess, praying mantis." Manta smiled as both of his hands lengthened and turned a bright green. "That's right, but I'm not one for praying, I'm one for doing." He came at Jon again and slashed again and again. Jon then found himself in a corner.

Kyo looked annoyed. "I guess he is all talk, all he's doing is dodging. Why isn't he fighting back?" Ivan spoke up then. "Little wolf does not attack because he finds their weakness first, just you wait my little friend." Kyo shrugged. "If you say so, but he's cornered." Tigoar spoke. "Not quiet Kyo; you know what they say about a cornered animal."

"You have two choices, either you fall out, or get skewered by my blades." Jon smiled as he crouched low. "Not quite." He changed then, the sleek grey and white wolf fur ran down his body as he did a back flip kick. Manta was knocked off balance and Jon came at him after he had finished his flip. Manta flew as Jons right punch connected. Manta looked up at Jon through bug eyes; all 600 were coming his way. "Get away." Manta said as wings opened up out of his back. "Not yet." Jon said as grabbed one of mantas segmented legs. "Let go, let go." Manta screamed in anger as Jon started climbing up. Jon got up to where the wings were connected and smashed them with all of his strength. "Going down, tall dark and gruesome." After they hit Jon heel stomped one of mantas legs breaking it. Green stuff oozed out onto the ground. "I am not defeated yet, you son of a bitch." Manta growled as he started spinning like a top. "You should never insult ones mom with that insult, especially a werewolf's mom." Jon said as he leapt over the blades and broke off one of mantas jaw pieces. "In fact that insult said around a werewolf will most likely get you killed." Jon's fist came down on mantas neck. Manta at that point collapsed. "Jon Talbain wins." The announcer called to the crowd as they cheered. "Could we please get the cleanup crew out here?"

In the fighters area Jon walked by them and to a bathroom. "I got to get this stuff off before it stains my fur." Tigoar laughed as he patted Jon on the back. "Jon it looks like you're turning green with jealousy." "Yeah, ha, ha, very funny." Jon said sarcastically. "Man this guy's blood is sticky." The announcer called then. "Will broken heart and Tigoar please enter the ring? It is now your match."

Sorry it took so long, its just I have less than a week before anime central and I have to get my costume done. By the way that means no new chapter next week, cause I'll be partying up in Chicago.


	25. broken heart vs tigoar

The usual recap that they have in the fruits basket anime starts playing. We hear Tohru's voice. "Hi my name's Tohru Honda, and this is the Sohma family. A lot of things have been happening this summer. First we meet an old friend of my moms. His name was Tigoar and he started training Kyo in his monster form. Now we're in wolf springs Colorado watching Kyo and others of his kind fight. In the last match we saw one of tigoars friends go against an insect man. Now we get to see Tigoar fight against a woman named broken heart." We then see the author watching this on TV. "Oh hi ya folks, just watching my minds eye for a second, by the way I don't own fruits basket or any one else I decide to add."

Chapter 23

Broken heart vs. Tigoar

Tigoar stepped into the ring and faced broken heart. "Tell me how do you know the knife fist?" She only smiled under her mask. "If you want to know you have to beat me Sean Iscar." Tigoar stood back a moment. "How do you know my real name?" She came at him then, using a kick he knew. He blocked it though, but just barely. "It can't be you, could it?" She continued kicking and punching. It was true she was using a form of his style but she had adapted a different pattern. He still blocked her moves. At one point he finally had it, she came at him with a left kick. Tigoar grabbed the foot and frowned at her. "It's time to stop playing, now tell me who you are before I have to hurt you." She just went at him with her right foot. "So be it." Broken heart was then swung around, Tigoar let go as she skidded across the floor. Heart got up and came at him again. He broke through her defenses and grabbed her shirt. "Last chance doll face." She kicked him in the face, but not before Tigoar heard ripping. Broken heard backed away then, the top of her breasts showing. When Tigoar looked he turned cold. "No it can't be."

Vixenly had been watching from where they had put her. She got up in shock and ignored the pain. "It can't be her, there's no way." She looked on and put her hand to her chin. "Although that would explain how she knew tigoars moves, boy he must be in shock."

Four white scars shown on broken hearts breasts. At that point she ripped off her mask and glared at Tigoar. "Been quite some time hasn't it Sean. You never call, you never write, hell you just ignored me hoping I would just go away." She then smiled angrily. "But you know what. I don't care anymore; you left me, not the other way around." Tigoar simply chocked out one word. "Sasha!" memories stated flooding into his mind.

He was practicing his knife style in the back yard. "Say cheese." Sean turned and saw Sasha filming him. He laughed as she giggled and came closer. "So what are you doing?" She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Just practicing a new style. Let me show you some of the moves." She stood back and watched. He punched and punched. "Won't you break your fingers though?" She asked. "Only if I hit wrong and I won't hit wrong." She changed the subject so how's your wound doing?" She looked at the bandaged left forearm. "Doing pretty good even though that cat got me to the bone." I still think you should sue that count d. He could at least have warned you about that baby tigers teeth." Sean shook his head. "No it's my own darn fault. He did have a sign posted but I ignored it." He laughed again.

I don't care what you are now Sean. I still love you." Sasha pleaded with him in the falling rain. "I'm sorry Sasha but I can't, it could never be the same. I've changed too much." Sean sighed as the rain fell even harder "please just let me be, what's in the past is in the past." Now Sasha was angry. "So all I am is a memory to you, just a past lover!" She then slapped his face. Now Sean was angry. "Listen, and listen well. Every time I go to sleep I have had almost always the same dream. It's the one where I almost kill you when I first changed. The shock on your face is still fresh in my mind after all these years." His face started to change as fur sprouted from his face. "I will always see the pain and sorrow I caused that night, I am truly sorry but you and I can never be what we were. So let it be and go back to the states. I just want to be left alone." He started to walk away when she called to him. "One day I will be with you again." He continued to walk on into the rainy night.

"Do you remember that promise I made to you that rainy night. Well now today is that day. If I beat you then you will come with me. If I lose you will never hear from me again." Sasha stated as she went into her stance. When Tigoar didn't attack she came at him and punched. Tigoar blocked and Sasha kept punching. "Fight back!" She then punched again and Tigoar grabbed her fist. "I never wanted to hurt you." He said as she retched her hand free and backed off. "Never wanted to hurt me? You hurt me more when you left than when you attacked me. Then I found out about what you did when you went to Japan." She then ran and kicked him in the face; he just let the blow hit him then. "You left me and fell in love with that Kyoko bitch!" She kicked at him again then and tigoars stopped the kick and punched back. "Is that what you think, that I left you for her? The reason I left was because I was a coward. I couldn't face you, not after what I had done. Kyoko was my friend and leader. She saved me when I tried killing myself. I loved her as a best friend, not the way you think." Tigoar then growled and changed. "And if you try to sully her name anymore, than you will pay Sasha." Sasha looked and saw a glint in his eye. "Fine, then show me what you gave me up for Sean." She changed and came at him again.

He kicked her in the ribs as she tried to punch him. "You should have tried to finish me when I was in shock. Now you will face your defeat." He flipped forward and smashed her on the shoulders with his heels. He then flipped backwards and smashed Sasha in the jaw with both feet, afterwards he landed on his easily. As Sasha regained her balance he rushed her again and smashed her furry chest with his knife punch. She flew and almost left the ring. Sasha got back onto her feet and leapt at Tigoar. He caught her left hand and did a partial spin, throwing her to the ground. "Stay down, it suits you." Sasha growled and went for his throat. Tigoar kneed her in the stomach. As she fell he smashed her in the back of the head. She fell unconscious and Tigoar left the ring feeling saddened.

Sorry for the wait guys. At least it's a long chapter. Oh and D.I. it was a nightmare costume from soul caliber 2.


	26. Crazy Ivan vs Draco

Author is in a cave and wearing his trusty ball cap. A disk is in the middle of the cave on a pillar. Avoiding the floor traps he makes it to the pillar. The disk reads the guardian chap. 24. The author contemplates for a moment and runs his sweaty hand through his goatee. In one hand is another disk marked blank. He makes the switch and starts to walk away. The pillar starts to sink and the author starts to run. And a dart hits him in the bum, it's marked past and present. "Yeow!" He shouted and jumped clear across the room toward the exit. The door starts to close; he slides through and bumps his hat. Author grabs the hat as a large bolder marked work starts to roll at him. Barely makes it to the exit, in large breaths he says this. "I don't own fruits basket."

Chapter 26

Ivan vs. Draco

Tigoar sat down as he entered the fighters' area. Ivan came up and put his hand on tigoars shoulder. "It will be alright my friend." Tigoar looked up and glared at his friend. "Leave me alone, it's my problem." He then brushed the hand aside. "Not yours." The announcer then called. "Crazy Ivan and Draco, will you please enter the ring." Ivan left then. "We speak when I get back. I get in a hit for you, for last time." Ivan then walked off to the arena. Draco followed suit. As he left the area though, he said something that disturbed every one. "Alcohol is extremely flammable, is it not?" He then left.

Tigoar got up and moved to watch. The crowd cheered as Ivan entered the ring. There was less cheering though for Draco, the previous battle still in their minds. "And here they are Ivan and Draco. Now fight." Draco got into his stance and looked at Ivan. "You will fear me from this day, that is if you survive." Ivan went into a sumo like position and looked angry. "Bring it on scaly." Draco came in and started to punch Ivan's belly. Ivan accepted the blow, but he wrapped his giant arms around Draco's torso. "I crush you." Ivan started to squeeze and Draco bashed him in the chin with his skull. "That not how you do it, dis is for little cat." Ivan said as he bashed his own head into Draco's skull. Draco reared back and roared in anger. He brought his head back in dragon form and breathed fire onto Ivan's face. "Ivan let go and grabbed his face. "You pay for that!" Ivan roared as he changed form. Draco just flew up into the air.

"No, Ivan get out of there!" Tigoar screamed as he saw what was about to happen. "Not Ivan, you bastard." He started for the ring. Only Kyo and Jon in his were form were able to hold him back "chill out man, you go out there and you'll destroy everything you've worked for." Kyo spoke then. "Master stop it, your acting like me. Now stop!" He then hit Tigoar in the jaw. Tigoar changed then and growled menacingly at Kyo. "Let me go, now!" Jon spoke as he grappled Tigoar. "Not before you stop. If need be I hold you till my match but you will not go out there." He then looked Tigoar right in the eye. "No matter what happens." Tigoar changed back to his form. "He's going to get killed." He whispered to Kyo and Jon.

"Now die teddy bear." Draco growled as Ivan stumble about in pain. "Where are you, you piece of snake skin." Ivan looked up, even though he had blood in his eyes he saw Draco. "Der you are." He growled. Draco dove down then and slammed into Ivan. Ivan's giant bear claw came down on Dracos back. Draco backed up then and landed on all fours. "I smell barbeque." He growled as he let loosed his flames at Ivan's body.

Ivan was in pain as the flames hit him, the alcohol in his blood only fueled the flames. He started forward, but even his anger could not hide the pain. He moved and grabbed Draco's shoulder. Draco reared back and bit Ivan's neck, tearing an artery from Ivan's neck. Ivan stumbled back and fell of the arena. Tigoar and the others ran forward to Ivan. "Ivan, get up." He looked around franticly, his hand on the neck wound. "Get a stretcher." One was brought and Ivan placed upon it. Tigoar turned and looked at Draco. "You're next on my menu." Draco said as he walked off of the arena. "Your bloodshed ends with me." Tigoar said with an angered, determined eye.

The announcer spoke then. "Will Kyo Sohma and Raven please enter?"


	27. Kyo Sohma vs Raven

Author is at work, he looks at reader. "Well as you can guess it I don't own fruits basket." Supervisor looks at him. "Cluney get back to work. We still need to get these parts painted and shipped to caterpillar. And don't forget to come in this weekend." Author sighs and continues plugging parts so paint doesn't get in the threads. "Well on with the story."

Chapter 27

Kyo Sohma vs. Raven

Kyo started for the ring. As he did so he looked at Tigoar. He had come back to the resting area and sat down. Kyo could feel the aura that Tigoar was giving off; because of this he was scared. "Something bad's gonna happen when they fight." He said as he entered the ring. Raven entered the other side. She smiled at him. "What's so funny?" He asked raven. "Nothing, just the fact that this is an easy match." Tigoar was then forgotten as Kyo smirked. "Oh, yeah? The rat is by far a better fighter than you." He then pointed to where Yuki was sitting. Raven looked and her dark eyes grew for a second, she then put her hands to her mouth. "Oh he's so cute! I want him!" She then turned and gave Kyo an evil look. "But first I'll peck out your eyes." Kyo grinned at the threat. "Just try it Goth." The announcer then slashed the air with his hand. "Begin."

Akito had regained consciousness at the end of Draco's match when he smelt burnt flesh. Now he was watching the freak fight. "I hope she makes you say uncle monster." He murmured. As he did this the fight started. "Yay, go Kyo." Akito looked at who had cheered. "Dumb rabbit, I'll punish you later." He hoped the cat got what he deserved. Akito then folded his fingers under his nose and smiled as he watched.

Kyo backed off as raven soared into the air. "Let her come to me." He whispered as he crouched down in a defensive position. Up in the sky raven circled watching her prey. If she didn't have a beak she would have smiled. "The idiots just crouching there, I just smash him out of the ring." She started her dive. Kyo looked up and saw what she was doing. He lept over her as she swooped at him. "Ha! Missed." Kyo did a mid air summersault and landed behind raven as she again went into the sky. The wind from her passing blew off a couple of the spectators hats. "I'll grab him this time." She passed buy again and saw her hubby. "Then I'm asking that guy out so a rave." She squealed in delight.

In the stands Yuki shuddered. Haru looked at him. "Something wrong?" He asked. "I feel as though some one just walked over my grave." He then did his small smile. "It's strange but I actually hope the cat wins." Haru spoke then. "I know what you mean, we never gave him credit. All we thought of him was how he was different; here we normal people are the one's that are different." Yuki laughed for a moment. "Haru we're not exactly normal." Haru laughed as well. "That's true." Aya then laughed his annoying laugh. Both Haru and Yuki looked over. "Then again at least we're more normal that he is." Yuki said. "True again." They then continued on to watch Kyo.

Raven swooped down and caught Kyo by surprise. Before he could change into his true form or get out of the way she grabbed him with both arms. "Have a good fall!" She told him as she hugged him. There was a moment of orange smoke and a loud boom. Raven looked down and saw a small orange cat in her hands. "What?" She squawked. Raven then looked up and smashed into the wall surrounding the grounds. Raven landed on her back as she hit the ground. Kyo was on top. "Kyo Sohma wins." Kyo hopped off of raven chest and another cloud of orange smoke was seen. Kyo raised his hands and cheered. The smoke then blew away, and Kyo blushed as he flashed every one.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said as he covered Torue's eyes. Kyo put his hands to his lower section and shuffled toward his pants that were on stage. He grabbed them and ran to the fighter's area. As he did so someone had ray Stevens the streak playing. Everyone was laughing after Kyo left. In the fighters area Jon was laughing his head off. "Good work kid, you knocked em dead." Kyo put on his pants. Jon was still laughing; he wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, I'm next." He then started for the ring. Tetsuio followed. "Will Jon Talbain and Tetsuio please enter the ring?"


	28. Tetsuio vs Jon Talbain

Frankly my dear, I don't own fruits basket.

Chapter 28

Jon Talbain vs. Tetsuio

Akito was gritting his teeth as Kyo went back to the fighters' area. That damn Tigoar, it was all his fault. He had lost control all because of him. Now Akito was loosing all of his power over the family. He looked as they cheered on the freak; he looked at Hitori and grew even angrier. He was smiling! They didn't fear him anymore. They were free of him. Even Yuki was smiling and Akito knew for a fact that he hated the freak. He finally snapped. He slinked away as they waited for the new freaks to come out.

Jon entered the ring and looked at the guy with horns. "Didn't I see you in Arabian nights?" Tetsuio smirked at the comment. "Well weren't you in that stupid cursed movie?" Now Jon smirked. "Nope, but enough chit chat, time to fight." He howled then and changed into his werewolf form. The announcer then called. "Fight!" And Tetsuio lept at the wolf. Jon dodged and shook his finger at the goat monster. Tetsuio growled and slashed at the wolf. "Come on, fight me for real." He roared as Jon evaded again. Jon smiled at the words. "Ok then." He rushed forward and hit Tetsuio with a quick left and then a low kick to the thigh. Tetsuio backed up as Jon continued forward.

Akito quickly made his way to the fighters' area. He would take care of the problem. He removed something from his back. It was the sword that Tigoar had thrown at him when he had been first threatened. He smiled as he looked at his reflection in the blade. He entered the fighters' area; all eyes were on the two that were fighting. He moved up behind Tigoar and raised his knife. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tigoar said with his back still turned. "Oh and why would that be? You going to hurt me?" Tigoar chuckled for a moment. "Not me, him." He pointed behind his back and over Akitos shoulder. A large hand grabbed his wrist then. Akito turned and saw the one that had burned the large bear. "He is mine to kill." He then leveled his eyes to Akitos. "What ever grudge you have against him I will finish." He then threw Akito against the wall. Akito looked up slowly before he fell unconscious.

Jon continued to evade Tetsuios claw slashes. "You shouldn't always use the same attacks, they give away you're next move." Tetsuio tried to slash again but Jon grabbed the wrist. "Like so." He then brought his leg around and tripped Tetsuio, his hand was still locked on to Tetsuios wrist. "Time to go down." The momentum made Tetsuio fall as Jon brought his fore arm forward slamming Tetsuios throat into the floor. He let out a gurgled gasp as his windpipe was cut off. "Sorry pal, you lose." Jon said as the blow finished. But it wasn't over yet; Tetsuio had had his knee up and landed a low blow to Jon's crotch. He fell over as well holding his private parts. "Both are down for the count, which one will get up and move to the next round?" The announcer said as he watched the two on the ground.

Jon slowly rose to his feet as did Tetsuio. "That was bad move sheep boy. Now you've made me mad." He then let out a loud howl as Tetsuio covered his ears. He fell to his knees as the sound intensified. "Stop it! Stop it! Please, I give, I give, just stop the noise." Tetsuio began to hit the pavement with his head. "Stop the noise!" Jon stopped and looked at the crowd for a moment. They were all holding their ears as well and looking angry at him. "And Jon Talbain wins, and will the ringing in my ears stop please." The announcer said as he stopped holding his hands to his ears. Jon held out his fore paw to Tetsuio, and he took it. "Try again next time." Jon said to Tetsuio as they both exited the arena. "Would Tigoar and Draco please enter the arena?"

To answer your question, they do this in most animes. Besides I may have a couple twists in the next round, also it's going to be a long one.


	29. Tigoar vs Draco

I don't own the fruits basket name, but I do own a set of both the DVDs and 1-9 of the mangas so there.

Chapter 29

Tigoar vs. Draco.

The crowd was silent then. They knew that this would be one to remember. Jon looked at Tigoar as he entered the fighting area. "Keep your cool man; you'll get your chance to avenge Ivan. Just keep your cool and he's finished." Tigoar slowly made his way to the arena. Tigoar stood face to face with Draco then before he reached the steps. I'm going to break you, just like I broke your friend." He then pointed to the spot where Ivan had fallen, it still had burn marks. He then pushed Tigoar out of the way.

The announcer then spoke. "Fight." Draco and Tigoar started to circle each other. "What's the matter, no witty comeback, no speech about fair play and honor, or even revenge?" He then grinned and Tigoar finally lost it. "Speech this." He rushed forward and smashed Draco in the jaw. Two teeth and blood flew from Draco's mouth. He looked at Tigoar in partial shock and rage. "So there is bite to you. Good." Draco then began to try and pummel Tigoar. Tigoar neither smiled nor frowned as he blocked Draco's punches and kicks.

"Why's he not fighting back?" Kyo asked as he and the others looked on. "Can't tell ya kid. Maybe he's just trying to get angrier." Jon said as he held an icepack over his crotch. Akito wobbly got up from where he was thrown. No one paid him mind though, they knew he was through with trying to hurt them. Akito felt a pain in his head and felt his scalp with a hand. He brought it back and found he had some blood on it. Now he didn't care which one was killed, he wanted both of them dead.

Tigoar was getting angrier and more focused as he blocked Draco's attacks. He was remembering all the pain that Draco had caused when he had come this year. Kyo, jaws, Ivan, and him. Not to mention the one's from the preliminaries. Tigoars face began to contort into angry look, his eyes getting more and more crazed. Draco punched again and Tigoar acted. He grabbed the wrist with his left and twisted it. As he did so he punched the back of the elbow. A loud crack was heard and Draco cried out in pain. "That was for jaws and the preliminaries." Tigoar growled as he then brought Draco down to his knees as the shoulder popped out of the socket. "That was for Kyo." His shin then came around and broke Draco's nose. "That was for what you did to me last time." He then let Dracos arm go and backed away. "Get up; I'm not through with you."

Draco changed then and fire seemed to light in his eyes as he looked at Tigoar. A gout of flame then shot out at Tigoar, he rolled out of the way then. Draco stood up and looked at his arm, already most of the bone had started to heal. "You let me go, that was a mistake. Now pay for it." Fireballs started to fly at Tigoar who was still in his human form. "Wrong, your punishment has just begun." He growled as he dodged left and right. He then changed into his were form. Draco took to the skies then. "Dodge this." He said as a river of fire engulfed the floor. Something grabbed his wings though; Tigoar had jumped just as he had taken flight. "Let go or we'll both fall." Tigoar whispered into his ears. "So be it. This one's Ivan's." A snap was heard as the fragile wings broke and the two fell to the earth.

The audience looked at the two broken bodies, both slowly got up and looked at each other. For Draco one wing was completely gone, Tigoar had ripped it off in the fall. Tigoar on the other hand was holding his left shoulder. In the fall he had broken a rib and dislocated his arm. This fight was long from over and both knew it. They began to circle each other again; tigoars mind though was giving into a primal lust of blood.

Next time on fruits basket, the guardian. Tigoar and Draco are still fighting and tigoars latterly ripping Draco to shreds. But what's this Tohru and some of the other Sohmas are making their way to the ring, do they mean to stop him? Find out in the next exciting episode. Tigoar vs. Draco part 2, Tigoars rage.


	30. Tigoars rage

I don't own fruits basket.

The guardian

Chapter 30

Tigoars rage

Up in the stands Shigure watched the two go at it. "It's strange, but I feel as though I'm watching yin and yang fight. The tiger vs. the dragon. Heaven and earth. They truly are in a battle that neither can win." He put his hand to his chin as Aya spoke "neither will stop until the other dies. Yet it also seems like a battle between good and evil." Yuki and Tohru watched as well. "So this is what he is really like." Yuki said to Tohru. "He's scary." Momichi said as he watched them plummet to the ground. Tohru started to get up. "Where are you going?" Haru asked her. "I want to talk to him and Kyo." She said to them. "We will go with you." Yuki said as he, Haru, and the timid Ritsue got up and followed her. Haru looked at him for a moment. "I'm surprised you're coming." He said to Ritsue. "For once, I want to be brave." He said with a little less timid ness. Haru could see he was holding onto a strange pendent.

Both were breathing heavily. Draco moved forward and tried to breathe fire again. He was shock when Tigoar rammed his hand through the mouth and down his throat. He couldn't breath then, he also felt a ripping sensation as Tigoar shredded the piece that caused his fire. He bit down o tigoars arm. Tigoar roared as he brought his clawed foot forward and smashed in the Dracos stomach. Draco gasped, and Tigoar brought his fist out. He backed off then and shook his head, his eyes began to glow red. All that Tigoar could feel was the hunger rise from the depths of his mind. Any thing that was human then was lost as the tiger lept at the dragon. He ripped open the jugular as the dragon slashed at the belly. Both became entangled and began to roll around. The arena was becoming slick with the intermixing blood.

"We have to stop them!" Tohru said as she hurried down the arena steps, the others followed. They made it to the end and a large man stepped in their way. "I can not allow spectators any farther. Please return to your seats." He said as he crossed his harms over his broad chest. "Please I must be let through." She begged. Surprisingly Ritsue stepped forward. "Could you pretty, please let us through?" He was still holding on to the pendent when Yuki finally figured out what to do. 'We need a distraction and the only one that could do it right is…' he moved forward and grabbed the pendent. Right as the pendent left his hands, the psychological trick broke. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" He began to bounce around and it startled the guard. He moved to help stop the boy but flailing arms blocked and kept him busy. It was then that Yuki chopped the back of the guys head. "Problem solved, now let's hurry." Haru said as he grabbed the still apologizing Ritsue.

In the fighters area Jon watched intensely. "It's not possible; I didn't think you would be one of the one's to do it." He whispered out loud. Kyo heard him. "Do what? He's kicking ass out there." He protested. Jon shook his head. "He may be winning but inside he's loosing the fight. Inside every one of us is a blood thirsty animal that awakens in the heat of battle, a rage, and a berserker. Tigoars gone feral, it's taken him. He'll kill anyone that stands in his way." He growled as he changed into his were wolf form. "We have to wake him back up." He started to exit the area, he turned before he left. "Before it's too late." Kyo followed in suit.

A fore paw smashed Dracos face. He wound's weren't closing up fast enough, the blood could not replenish it's self. Tigoar continued to tear into his flesh; in fact he was in full tiger form now. "I…." he groaned. "I, give." He said in a whisper as Tigoar smashed him again. Inside the beast was in complete control. It backed away then. The prey had stopped fighting. Now it was boring, but off to the left more prey was coming. A little dog and a human thing. The sounds they made didn't make sense. He started for them, the hunger to hurt coming on strong again. The ref unaware of what was going on called out. "Draco has submitted, so Tigoar is our winner."

Tohru ran to the arenas edge and called out to the large cat. "Stop it, please stop it." The tiger stopped then but just for a moment. The cries had twinged the mind, but it had faded. It heard the voice of something then. Something familiar, a face came into view. It was of one of the human's, yet he could not hurt it. This one was soothing yet strong. "Come on Sean, you're stronger than this. Let it go." The voice seemed to whisper. It was strange, the ones that had been prey were all calling to him, yet now he could understand them. The rage began to dissipate as Seans mind began to come forward from the madness. He roared and reared up onto his hind legs. His form then changed into his human self. He turned and looked at the still bleeding Draco; the vengeance though was gone from his eyes. "You have been avenged friend." He said as he walked down from the steps and hugged Tohru. "I have you to thank for this."

The announcer then spoke and now for the second to last fight. Just let us do a little mopping." He said as they took Draco away on a stretcher. The mess was soon cleaned up. "And now will Kyo Sohma and Jon Taliban please make their way to the floor."


	31. Kyo Sohma vs Jon Talban

Author is asleep at the computer, he's snoring softly. A stick pokes him in the ribs; he shoots up with a loud snort. "Oh, it's you. Well, I still don't own fruits basket. Also sorry for taking so long, it's just that the heat from work can really drain you." He starts typing.

Chapter 31

Kyo Sohma vs. Jon Talban

"Well kid, I must say, I'm impressed." Jon said as he and Kyo went to their opposite sides. "Even though this is your first time, you've made it this far." He then started to laugh. "Off the ring I am a good person, but when I enter I become the ruthless werewolf that so many fear. And so your winning streak has come to an end." Kyo then spoke. "No, this is not where my day ends, it will be after I have fought Tigoar and won." He then gripped his right hand and gave a look that only Yuki usually saw. "You are all that stands in my way." He went into his own stance then. "Fight!" The announcer called.

Yuki, Haru, Ritsu, Tohru, and Tigoar watched from the fighter's area. Tigoar looked at Ritsu. "Did you like the amulet I gave you?" Ritsu looked at Tigoar. "I lost it when we came down here. You were the one that sent the letters?" Tigoar gave the yes motion. "Yes, it was I. Your fear of world is back, isn't it?" Ritsu was about to start apologizing but Tigoar clamped his hand over the kid's mouth. "Don't be sorry all the time, kid. The only thing that amulet did was pull a trick on you. It didn't have any magic, your back bones in you, and not some dumb charm." Ritsu lowered his eyes then and said something he rarely heard from his mouth. "Thank you." Tigoar and he resumed watching the fight.

Kyo made the first move. He came quickly and tried for a leg sweep. Jon jumped but something had hit his leg as he did so. Kyo had also kicked with his other leg as the first had finished its rotation. Jon lost his balance then as his weight shifted. He fell wobbly on his feet and Kyo hit him with a back hand. In his mind he thought 'this kid's good.' He moved to block as another fist came at him. Kyo wouldn't stop, he had to succeed. He continued throwing punches as Jon blocked. Jon counter attacked with a kick and delivered a devastating blow to Kyo's ribs. Kyo countered with his own kick to Jon's ribs. "Come on!" Jon said as Kyo and he continued to kick each other's ribs. People could hear the blows as the top of the foot smacked either the left or right rib section. Kyo finally caught Jon's leg; he then smashed his palm into the side of the knee. Jon cried out in pain as Kyo let him go. He hobbled back then, and howled as he changed into his were form. Kyo let his beads drop as well as he changed into the cat spirit. Strangely enough, he wasn't angry at the cat spirit anymore. He had finally accepted it. Both fighters began to circle around. Jon ran and did a moon kick. The heel hit Kyos shoulder. Kyo brought his own large fist onto the shin and a loud snap was heard as the broken shin bone jutted out from the leg. Now Jon cried out a loud howl of pain. He fell on the ground then, holding his broken shin. Now he couldn't even stand, much less fight. He looked at Kyo. "Next year I'll beat you." He then yelled out to the world. "I cry uncle!" He then slowly started to crawl away. "Kyo Sohma wins!" Kyo went and grabbed Jons arm and helped him to a seat. Tigoar went over to them. "You both did well. Now Kyo, it's time for our final fight." The announcer then called. "And now what you all have been waiting for. The final fight! Tigoar vs. Kyo Sohma!" Large drums began to beat then.


	32. Tigoar vs Kyo Sohma

Tigoar walks into a bar. Author looks up from his soda. "Of all the crummy stories, why did ya have to walk in to this one?" Tigoar grabs author's shirt and starts to drag him. "So you can finish my stupid fruits basket story. Which you don't own."

Chapter 31

Tigoar vs. Kyo Sohma

Tigoar looked at Kyo. A cold gust of wind blew across the stadium then. "Remember Kyo, no holding back, because I won't" he said as he went into his stance. Kyo seemed to grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he went into his own stance. The announcer then put his hands into the air. "And now, the fight all of you have been waiting for, the final match. The seasoned warrior Tigoar, winner of two tournaments or the new scrapper, Kyo Sohma!" The crowd began to roar in anticipation. "Begin!"

Tohru was nervous as she watched the two face off. She didn't know who to cheer for; both had become important to her. Momiji cheered on Kyo. Yuki was silent though as he watched. Akito was glaring from the fighter's area. People could actually hear his teeth grinding. He was so angry, he had lost the cat, and the others were leaving as well. "I'll kill them all." He said as he started forward. In front of him though was the one that had fought Kyo. "Out of my way beast." He commanded at Jon, he then started to move again. John backhanded him right between the eyes. "Shove it, you arrogant piece of meat." He then turned and glared at Akito. "You know, if we were alone in the woods, I think a wolf would get ya." He then lengthened his mouth and showed his canines. "Most likely with my bite radius. Now sit down and shut up, mongrel." Akito got even angrier. "I can destroy you." He said slowly and deliberately. Jon started to laugh hard. "Buddy, if I wanted to I could call my entire clan and slaughter your entire strong hold. But I would have the pleasure of being the one to gut you." He stopped laughing and his claws popped out to show he was serious. "Now be quiet before your body looks like a mauling. I want to see this." He said as he turned around to watch the match.

Tigoar stood there waiting his stance loose yet tight. Kyo moved quickly going for the side that had been wounded earlier. It felt strange to Kyo, he had never felt this way. All his life he had felt trapped by his family and his heritage of being born the cat. The countless teasing and look of disgust in their eyes when ever he passed them in the halls of the complex. What he remembered the most was the hate he saw in his father when his mother had died. He had felt his heart and soul break under their stares, his sadness had turned to anger then, yet here was an outsider that had been willing to help him. It just felt too strange. Kyo moved and did a quick hit to the midsection with his left shin; Tigoar blocked and grabbed the leg. Kyo twisted and kicked Tigoar in the head. Tigoar grunted and let go.

Tigoar blocked the kicks that started to come at him; his thoughts were else where though. 'So this will be my final day in the spotlight' he thought as memories began to flood his mind. He had changed quite a bit since his life in California. This boy that stood in front of his was his final gift but that would have to wait. He had given Kyo his knowledge of his martial arts so that it would continue to live after his death. He had also given Kyo his way out from imprisonment. Tigoar couldn't help but smirk as he thought of the hot head he had seen when he watched Tohru first move into Shigure's house. He had liked the boy even then, simply because he saw the fire. Tigoar moved forward and knee kicked Kyos lower midsection. "Let's do it!" He yelled as he changed into his tiger shape.

Kyo took off his bracelet and felt the change but this time it was different, it actually felt good. It was true he still looked the same but he felt stronger. He moved forward then and smashed his skull into tigoars. Tigoar did a devastating punch to Kyos stomach, lifting the boy above his head and smashing him into the ground. Kyo thudded as he hit. "Come on boy, there's more power in you or was I wrong." Tigoar said as he waited for Kyo too get off. Kyo partly got up and spun on his hands. He knocked tigoars feet out from under him with the first kick. Tigoar fell forward and smashed his face into Kyos knee as it spun around. 'Kid's better than I thought.' Tigoar thought as he grabbed the other leg and flung Kyo to the ground with him. Kyo was the first one up he continued to come at Tigoar. He did a small kick to the shin, spun and did a full kick to tigoars chest.

Tigoar stumbled back and Kyo lept forward and smashed tigoars head again with a kick. Tigoar stumbled and then felt nothing below his foot. "Whoa!" He said his arms wind milling trying to gain his balance on one foot. Kyo didn't give him the chance. He did one final kick and Tigoar had a ring out. The crowd cheered and started to rush out of the stands and towards Kyo. The security people got knocked down and out, the foot prints dirtying their uniforms. In the fighters area Akito started to boo and Jon smashed him in the face again and started to clap. They came at Kyo and lifted him onto their shoulders. He raised his arms in triumph as they started to chant his name. He tried to find Tigoar but he couldn't see past the crowd. He was gone.

Tigoar stood near an exit, his face covered by a fedora and a trench coat. He tipped his hat at Kyo. "Enjoy it kid, you earned it. He walked out of the exit whistling a tune he hadn't sung since Kyoko had died. He started for the hospital; the setting sun gave a long shadow as he walked away from the stadium.

Only one or two chapters left, so terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well is this the end of what I don't own? Who knows?

Quick note these first few bits are from Kyos point of view.

It felt strange when I had won the tournament. Yet when I had turned to see him, he was gone. I later found out he had visited Ivan in the hospital. Ivan had said that he had talked fondly of me and Tohru. I never saw him again after that day, but he wasn't finished. What really surprised me the most was what happened on the day of my graduation.

Kyo sighed as he watched the cherry blossoms fall. He was free from Akito. He sighed again as he thought about what had happened all last year. Tohru came up to him in the school yard. "Well Kyo, we finally made it." She said excitedly. "Yeah." He said nonchalantly but then smiled. "I guess we did." He looked at the cherry trees again. "You miss him don't you?" She asked. "So what if I do?" Kyo said as they started home. As they did so they came upon an intersection. It was where the club had kidnapped Tohru. "It's strange, even when things change, mores still the same." Kyo said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me. Are you Kyo Sohma?" A voice asked. Both Kyo and Tohru turned then and saw a short chubby man with glasses in a business suit. "Yeah, what do ya want?" Kyo asked annoyed. "Ah good, and you must be Tohru Honda, right? A Mr. Shigure Sohma said you would be around this area." He was flush and wiped sweat from his beady brow. He then brought his hand out to shake. "Paul Simmins. I'm Mr. Iscars attorney. And I need to speak with you both." Kyo was shocked at that point. He grabbed the mans collar. "What the hell happened?" He growled. "Please, restrain your self. We're still in public." Kyo let the guy go. "Hump, you have quite a temper young man. You should learn to reel it in." He said pushing up his glassed with his index finger. "Now come with me so I can explain things to you." He then pointed to a bench and set his case down. "I need the two of you to sign papers."

He opened his case up and brought out two envelopes and papers. "My congratulations Mr. Sohma. For completing high school and the same to you Ms. Honda." He then started to read from one of the papers. "I Sean Iscar being of sound mind and body hereby leave this as my last will and testament… yada yada…ok then, I hereby leave Kyo Sohma my home on blossom lane and the allotment of 13 million American dollars." Kyos eyes then started to bug out in shock and surprise at the information coming at him. "To Tohru Honda I leave the allotment of 10 million and a 1 million dollar scholarship to any college of her choosing." Honda then started to bug out. "Please sign here." Mr. Simmons said. "And my congratulations to the both of you and your great fortune." They both signed still flabbergasted. Mr. Simmons then handed them both two envelopes. "These are also for you." Kyos read. "Open where we trained." Tohrus said "open where Kyo opens his." Mr. Paul Simmon then left them there. Both were still too flabbergasted to move.

They found them self's in the clearing an hour later. Little had changed, to the side a blossoms were beginning to fall from a cheery tree. 'Had that cherry blossom been there before?' Kyo wondered as he looked at the area. He then looked to the note and opened it.

Kyo if you are reading this I have finally died. I know this may be a shock to you, but before the tournament I was diagnosed with brain cancer. You see even a were can succumb to illnesses. Don't let that worry you though; I'm sure you'll live a healthy life. I have given you what you needed and earned, you are now free of your families curse in my eyes, for now they can not control you. I have also heard that they wanted to imprison you when you graduated. Remember that you are free to make your own choices. The only thing that I request upon my death is that you watch over Tohru. I will always be watching you when ever the blossoms bloom.

Good luck, sincerely

Sean Iscar

Tohru opened hers.

Tohru I want you to know something, it's partially my fault that your mother died. I had come to town that week and was planning on visiting her and to see you. I had called earlier and she wanted to meet me, it was on her way to see me that she was hit. For that I am truly sorry. I know one of her wishes was for you to finish school and maybe try for college, now you have the means to do so. Now you can be whatever you wish. If it wasn't for your mother I would have died long ago in a dirty alley. She had the same kindness that you have in your heart, please spread it to the ones around you.

Sincerely

Sean Iscar

Both were shocked yet they didn't say anything, they just looked at the trees for a moment then started toward Shigures. If they could have Hana had been there she would have smiled at the tree, for sitting on the branches was Tigoar grinning. As if he knew some one was watching he gave one final salute.

Well then that's it, the screen shifts after credits and goes to bonus section. On the screen are deleted scenes, voice out takes, fictional cast interview, sorry no fruit basket interveiws.

These are things to come, that is if you want them.


End file.
